Faking It
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Korra has been in Republic City for 6 years now, studying Music Production and rarely goes back home to the Southern Water Tribe to see her parents. They have been pressuring her to come home and bring home someone special. So she came with a plan get her parents off back but Mako manages to throw an a wrench in it, the name of that wrench is Asami Sato. G!p Korra
1. Chapter 1

Faking It ch. 1

* * *

Korra is a 20 years old girl from the Southern Water Tribe living in Republic City. She's going to school at the University of Republic City for Music Production. The Water Tribe girl lives and breathe music. It is her life and who is she. The 20 year old always had an ear for music ever since she was 4. She made her own drum set and guitar when was 6 and play as well as any professional at the age of 10. Her Dad Tonraq and her Mom Senna knew that their daughter has a gift and made sure that she worked hard on her studies as well.

They wanted her to be smart as well as she was talented. Korra never liked studying but knew it was going to her later and there was something else that set her apart. Korra was born with male gentails or a penis as some may call it. It made growing up a lot difficult for her and didn't have many friends that understood her. When she turned 14, Senna and Tonraq sent her to live with their family Tenzin and his family.

The Water Tribe was sad to leave her parents but knew that this was the only way that she would be able to reach her dream of making and producing her own music. Tenzin's family have become like an second family to her with the younger kids Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan being the younger siblings that she wished that she had. At times they do get on her nerves but younger siblings don't. The darker teen went to Republic City High for high school and met Bolin and Mako.

She and Bolin hit it off right away but it couldn't be said about the older brother Mako. Mako and Korra couldn't stand each other and would argue over stupid things. There was one thing that they could agree on without a doubt, they couldn't stand the school's pretty boy Tahno. Tahno was one of the popular kids in school and made it a point to flaunt his superiority over others. It rubbed everyone the wrong way. The group couldn't stand his pompous, bougie ass but there wasn't much that they could do about it. They did crack jokes on his greased up hair though. The more time that Korra spent with Mako, the more she feel for him but there was on thing standing in her way.

Well, more like one person and her name was Asami Sarto. She's the richest girl in the school and has what the darker teen wanted. The shorter teen didn't like the raven haired girl but she didn't want to ruin Mako's relationship with her. Mako's friendship means a lot to her and will support him no matter. The taller teen tired everything to get Korra to like her but nothing worked. It went on into their sophomore year and the Water Tribe girl couldn't take anymore.

She had to tell Mako or she'll explode. The shorter teen confessed and kissed a very surprised Mako who surprisingly kissed her back. Things were apparently going bad between him and Asami for awhile now. Mako broke up with Asami a few days after the kiss. The heiress took the break up with dignity and wished the new couple well. She hung out with them and Bolin but mostly with the younger brother.

Korra was happy with her relationship with Mako. They were together for sophomore an junior year before breaking up. The couple was fighting a lot and it was straining their relationship. Mako would complain about how Korra would be too busy to hang out with him because she was working on a new track or learning a new instrument to play. He soon found out about the appendage between her legs that she didn't mentioned to him.

Mako was more upset that Korra didn't tell him that she had a dick or the fact she was bigger than him. It added more problems to the already growing list of problems. It was becoming too much to handle and they agreed to break it off but remain friends. Asami rushed to Korra's side and comforted her. The younger girl appreciated and it became the start of a beautiful friendship. The darker teen never really had a female friend before but glad that it was with the paler teen.

They spent everyday together, doing anything that came to mind. The taller girl graduated a year ahead along with Mako of Korra and Bolin. Asami promised that she would spend as much time with the younger girl as she could when she went off for college. The heiress was a little disappointed her parents weren't in the crowd to see her graduate but Korra and Bolin were there and of course the loudest ones cheering for her.

The two definitely made up for the family part that was missing in her life. Mako went to the police academy and soon joined the police force. Korra and Bolin worked their butts off and graduated with Honors with the raven haired girl's help. Bolin managed to get a lead role in a movie by a movie producer named Virrick. Korra applied to the University of Republic City which also happens to be the school that Asami was going to her engineering.

The raven haired girl plans to take over her father's company now that he's in jail fro embezzlement and fraud. Over the years, Korra and Mako worked out their issues and remained friends but better than ever. The Water Tribe girl moved out of Tenzin's house and into her own apartment that was closer to the campus. Tenzin told that she would always have a room in his house and the younger teen was grateful for him and everything that he's done for her over the years.

She loves the college life and spending it with her best friend Asami. It's been awhile since Korra has been home but she stayed away for a reason: Her extended family. Every time the darker teen went home for the holidays, they would interrogate her about her lock of love life and why she never brought anyone home. Her parents never pressured her about it but knows that they were curious about who she's dating. Korra doesn't want to go through that every time she goes home. She snaps out her thoughts when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Korra, I finally got a hold of you" Senna said cheerily.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Korra asked smiling at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Everything is fine over here. My father and I miss you very much, Sweetheart"

"I miss you too. I'm sorry that I haven't been home lately. School hasn't taken up a lot of my time" Korra said sighing.

Well she wasn't lying. School along with the part time job at a local club as a DJ she gotten to pay for rent and food. Korra loved the work and it works around her schedule for school. She mostly works the night shifts on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays nights and the pay is good. The Water Tribe girl is very swamped with school and work.

"I hope that you're taking care of yourself and eating properly" Senna said sternly.

"I am, Mom. No worries" Korra said smiling.

"Sweetheart, I know that school is going to be on break in a week and I was hoping you might come home this time" Senna said hopeful.

"Um I don't know, Mom. I have a lot of things to over here and I don't know if I'll be able to get off work. Maybe next time" Korra said feeling guilty.

Korra's boss Zaheer has given her the break off to recharge her batteries. _Oh the irony. _She hates lying to her mother but she didn't want to deal with her rest of her family especially her Aunt and Uncle on her father's side. She is always putting her down and picking on her for deciding to go to college. Her Aunt thinks that women should stay at home to clean, cook and pop out babies. The darker teen can't stand her.

It wasn't her fault that her Aunt was forced into that situation. To this day, arranged marriages is still big in the Northern Water Tribe but Southern Water Tribe is somewhat more open to finding true love. Korra was raised that love is all around them and it comes in different ways and forms. Her Uncle doesn't feel that way at all. It doesn't help that her Uncle Unalaq is a homophobe and the Water tribe girl is bisexual. He's always telling her that what she's doing is morally wrong and that she's gonna be punish for it. The 20 year old tries to not to let it get to her but it's hard sometimes because it hurts.

"Please Korra, it's been almost 3 years since the last time we saw and we miss you. I'm making your favorite dishes: sea prunes and seaweed noodles" Senna said a sing-sang tone.

Korra's mouth watered at the thought of her favorite foods. _Oh ho, she's good. I should have seen that one coming._ It's been a long time since she's had a home cooked meal. The 20 year old has been living on instant ramen and take-out since forever.

"Okay, I'll come" Korra said giving in.

"Korra, it's your Dad and I heard that you were coming" Tonraq said grinning.

"Eavesdropping again, Dad. I knew that I heard someone breathing on the other line" Korra said smirking.

"Details, details. It'll be great to see you again, Squirt. Are you bringing a date?" Tonraq asked curious.

_Dammit, I knew I was forgetting about something. Damn, my short attention span._ Korra's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. She should've thought ahead of this but it was too late now.

"Um would you mind if I did?" Korra asked nervously.

"It's more than okay but they're gonna have to deal with me" Tonraq said seriously. It was a second of silence before they busted out laughing.

Korra loved that her father always been able to make her laugh. She missed these times a lot while she was at school.

"Okay Dad, I'll talk to you guys later" Korra said finally calming down.

"See ya soon" Tonraq said hanging up.

The music major sunk into her couch. _I am so dead when I get home._ She has to find a date to come with her to the South Pole to meet her family. It's not like she can ask a complete stranger to do this for her. Korra couldn't ask Bolin to do this because he couldn't lie at all and everyone knows when he lies. There was only one other person that she could ask. Korra picked up the phone and dialed the number. The music major anxiously waited for the person to answer the phone and the knots in her stomach were growing. It felt like forever before the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mako, I have a favor to ask you" Korra said nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" Mako asked curious.

"I need to pretend to be my boyfriend so my family will get off of my back" Korra said in one breath.

"What? I'm confused" Mako said frowning.

Korra calmly explain the situation to him and Mako waited patiently as she talked. He waited for her to finished and the situation was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"I don't know, Korra. This sounds like a really bad plan and it's gonna backfire. I'm not comfortable with it" Mako said scratching his head.

"Mako, please I really need your help" Korra said pleadingly.

"Okay but you owe one for this" Mako said sighing.

"I owe you big time and thanks, Mako" Korra said grinning.

"You're welcome and I'll talk to you later" Mako said hanging up.

Korra hung up her phone with a smile on her face. She was feeling a little bit mad about involving her ex like this but she couldn't think of another option. Her plan is flawless and fool's proof. The Water Tribe girl and Mako have been a couple before so it should be easy to pretend to be one again. There's no way that this could backfire and the pale boy is just being a worrywart as usual. The music major studied for exams and before she knew it, the week had came and gone in a flash.

Korra aced her exams, picked up her paycheck before packing her stuff in a small backpack. She was waiting at the docks for Mako to show up. The darker woman had said her goodbyes to Bolin and Asami before down here. The green eyed made her promise to write and take a lot of pictures when she was at the South Pole. The paler woman was acting a little funny like she was hiding something but the shorter woman just ignored it. Korra was excited about going home after so long but wanted to get it over with.

It was 15 minutes before Mako showed and he had a guilty look on his face. _Why does he look guilty for? Why would he be guilty? What did he do?_ The music major didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

"Korra, there's a change in plans" Mako said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Why? What happened?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Chief needs me at the station because of the Agni Kais messed up badly this time. She needs every officer for this so I wont be able to help you" Mako said unable to look Korra in the eyes.

"What?! Dammit Mako, I really needed you for this. What the hell am I gonna do?!" Korra asked glaring at him.

"I got someone to go with you and I believe that they can do a much better job than I can"

"Mako, I'm not taking a complete stranger to my parents' house and I'm not paying them" Korra said crossign her arms.

"It's not a complete stranger and you won't have to pay them" Mako said putting a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"You know that Bolin can't lie to save his life" Korra siad rolling her eyes.

"It's not Bo but you do know this person" Mako said smiling.

Korra was about to open her mouth to say something but a cab arrived before she could say anything. It was Asami who stepped out of it with a bag over her shoulder. The music major's mouth dropped when the raven haired woman walked over towards them. _Why was Asami here? Is she here to see me again? Was she going somewhere? Was this she was acting weird earlier? What the hell is going here?_

"Hey Korra" Asami said smiling. "Asami has agreed to go in my place and pretend to your girlfriend" Mako said smiling a little.

"You know that this isn't gonna work" Korra said frowning.

"Yes, it will. Korra, trust me I think that we'll be a more believable couple than you and Mako. No offence, Mako" Asami said putting a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"None taken" Mako said shrugging.

Korra glared at her ex for putting her in this position but she does trust Asami's judgment. She still doubts that her parents are going to believe that she and Asami are a couple. They do spend a lot of time together and the shorter woman does talk about the taller woman a lot. It's not gonna mean much. The Water Tribe girl knows that the raven haired heiress is a beautiful woman and there's no denying that.

But the older girl is way out of her league even if the engineer major was interested in her like that. Korra jumped in surprised when she felt a arm wraps itself around her waist. She sees that it was Asami and she had this look on her face that made her uncomfortable and blush at the same time.

"Ready to go, Sweetie?" Asami asked giggling.

Korra snapped out of her trance and rolled her eyes a little. She is glad that Asami was coming with her because it means the older woman won't be alone during the break.

"Whenever you are, Babe" Korra said grabbing her hand.

Mako helped the girls with their luggage before hugging them both. He knows that Korra is gonna get him for this but this will be a good experience for the both of them.

"I'm gonna get you for this" Korra said whispering in his ear.

"H-Have a nice trip, Korra" Mako said laughing nervously.

"See ya soon, Mako" Asami said smiling.

"This is your chance, Asami. Don't waste it and good luck" Mako said putting a hand on Asami's shoulder.

"I won't and thanks Mako" Asami said hugging him one last time.

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Faking It ch. 2

* * *

Korra was leaning against the railing of the ship as it comes near the South Pole. The music major was nervous as hell as to seeing her parents and the rest of her family. It wouldn't have been that bad if she was just going back by herself but she's not. The Water Tribe girl is going home with her best female friend who's pretending to be her girlfriend. _This is would have been a whole easier if Mako wasn't such a flakey bastard._

_ No one is gonna believe that me and Asami are a couple. Even if she was gay, there's no way that she would be interested in me of all people._ Korra sighs a little as she runs her hand through her hair. She nearly jumps out of her skin when a pair of arms around her waist. The music major looks over her shoulder to see that it was Asami.

"Dammit Asami, you could've given me a warning that you were gonna sneak up on me" Korra said glaring at Asami.

"Yuan for your thoughts. What's wrong? You seem a little off" Asami said concerned.

"It's nothing" Korra said shaking her head.

"Korra, I know you and I know when something's wrong. Talk to me"

"I'm just worried that my family is gonna see through us" Korra said sighing.

"Korra, you have nothing to worry about. We can pull this off" Asami said smiling.

"What makes you so sure?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I have thought of everything. We have been friends for 3 ½ years since you and Mako broke up and I comforted you. We hung out everyday since then and you slowly realized that you have the feelings for me. You confess your feelings to me after fighting with yourself if I would return your feelings. I return those feelings and we been dating ever since" Asami said leaning against the railing next to her girlfriend.

"Oh come on, that's not what happened and you know it" Korra said frowning.

"You believe it" Asami said smirking.

Korra opened her mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. _Fuck, she's got me there._ Asami giggles a little at her friend before taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. The raven haired girl knows that her plan is going to work in order to help her friend with her situation and maybe with her own situation. The fashion major was feeling a little guilty about using the younger woman's situation on her favor but it's not like she had any better option.

The older woman loves her friend dearly and cares about her a lot but she can really dense sometimes. _Sometimes I can't believe she hasn't picked up on my feelings by now. I've heard of people being dense but this is just ridiculous._ The taller woman has been friends with the shorter woman for about 5 years now and been in with for about 60% of it. The darker woman hasn't picked on nothing which amazes the paler woman.

Korra is very driven and goal orientated and it's something that Asami admires about her. It makes the raven haired woman to want to reach her own dreams of running her company. It doesn't stop the heiress from wanting to be closer to her friend. It can be difficult with their conflicting schedules and stuff and yet they make time for each other. _I'm glad that Mako agreed to let me to do this._

_Flashback a few days_

_ Mako was sitting across from Asami in a bar. He needed a drink after the conversation that he had with Korra. The detective couldn't believe that his ex wanted him to be her boyfriend just to get her family off of her back. Mako will always care about the younger girl but he just can't do it. He cares too much to do that to her and it will definitely complicated their friendship after they repaired it. They're finally at the point where they joke around and laugh at just anything like when they were younger. _

_The detective didn't want to mess that up and that's why he call Asami. He explained the whole situation and was asking her for her advice on what to do. Mako knows that the raven haired girl cares about Korra as well and can give him a solution to their situation._

_ "I have a idea of making everyone happy and not make things complicated in the group" Asami said taking a sip of her drink._

_ "What is it?" Mako asked wanting to know. _

_"I'll go in your place and go with Korra to the South Pole" Asami said causally._

_ "No, seriously Asami" Mako said waiting for her to be serious. _

_"I am serious. I think I'll be able to convince Korra's parents that we're a couple instead of the two of you. Especially Korra's you-know-what" Asami said raising an eyebrow._

_ Mako opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't say anything because he knows that she's right. _Dammit, she's right. If I show up with Korra, they'll think she's bending me over and taking my ass. Knowing Korra, she probably would._ Mako is no one's bitch and no one bends him over a desk. Asami could see that her ex boyfriend is thinking what she said and that was right about it._

_ "You know may be right about that but I don't think Korra's gonna go for it. You know how she is" Mako said frowning._

_ "I do know and that's why we don't tell her about the change until the last minute. She won't have a choice but to go along with it" Asami said smirking a little._

_ "Asami, why are you doing this? I mean I know that you care about Korra but why are you doing this?" Mako asked raising an eyebrow._

_ "B-Because Korra is my f-friend and she needs m-my help" Asami said looking down at her drink. _

_"Seriously Asami, be honest with me. I'm not here to judge you" Mako said grabbing her hand. _

_"I'm in love with her, Mako. Everyday that I've spent with her makes what me feeling less lonely and that I'm not alone. She makes my day brighten and I have been trying to get her to notice my feelings for her but nothing works. Maybe… just maybe I can get her to realize my feelings on this trip by pretending to be her girlfriend" Asami said sighing. _

_"Asami, I know that … he hurt you but you're never alone. You have me, Bolin and Korra. We're your family and we're going anywhere no matter what" Mako said squeezing Asami's hand._

_ "I know and thanks Mako" Asami said smiling._

_ "You're welcome" Mako said smiling back. _

_End of Flashback _

The boat finally arrived at the South Pole and the couple walked off hand in hand. Korra is uncomfortable with holding Asami's hand like this but for some reason it just feels right. The music grabbed her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder. She picks up her friend's bag and the raven haired woman reaches over to grab it from her but the younger woman stops her.

"A gentlemen always carries his/her woman's things" Korra said bowing a little.

"Awww aren't you sweet? Who knew that you could be chivalrous" Asami cooed.

"We are dating now and I should do nice things for you" Korra said smiling.

"I like the sound of that but you don't have to carry bag if you don't want to"

"I know but I want to. If we're gonna be a believable couple, I have to believe it myself. I can't convince other people it's real if I don't believe it, right?"

"Right, Sweetie and thank you" Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

"I s-should warn you about my family" Korra said blushing.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked confused.

"My parents can be intimidating… mostly my Dad but he's a fun guy once you get to know him. It's my Uncle Unalaq and his wife that I'm worried about. My Uncle is very homophobic and he doesn't approve of my 'lifestyle' and my Aunt thinks that I should stay home and pop babies instead of going to school to make my own music" Korra said rolling her eyes.

"That's awful, Korra. Why doesn't your parents say anything to them?" Asami asked frowning.

"They do but my relatives are set in their ways. On a plus side, you get to my older cousin Desna. I think that you'll like him" Korra said smiling.

"You two close?" Asami asked curious.

"Very. He's like the older brother that I never had growing up even he lives in the Northern Water Tribe. We would always play together and make music together. He's the one that got me into music in the first place because I remember him having a band from what I remember though his Dad didn't like it"

"So Desna's okay with you being gay?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"He didn't care one way or another as long as I was happy with who ever but his sister Eska is a different story. She turn out like how her Mom is. Got married and pregnant early in life. Can't stand her at all" Korra said. "Well I can't wait to meet your parents and Desna" Asami said squeezing Korra's hand a little.

Korra smiled a little and continued walking towards her parents' place and it wasn't a far off walk to get there. She was looking forward to seeing her parents after so long of being away at school. The music major knocks on the front door and heard feet shuffling around. The door opens by a woman in her forties and she saws at her daughter. _Wow, if this is what Korra looks like after she gets older than she's gonna be really hot._ Senna reaches out and grabs her daughter by her shoulders, pulling her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Mom" Korra said hugging her mother.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. Korra, is it really you?" Senna asked crying into her daughter's shoulder.

"Yes it's me, Mom. Who else would it be?" Korra asked laughing a little.

"Don't mock me, young girl. It's been way too long since the last time you've been home. Oh, I'm sorry where's my manners. Hello, I'm Senna, Korra's mother" Senna said holding out her hand towards Asami.

"H-Hi, I'm Asami. Korra's girlfriend" Asami said shaking Senna's hand.

"So you're Asami that Korra talks so much about. You're right Korra, she is insanely beautiful" Senna said smirking a little.

Asami looks at Korra who was blushing like a tomato next to her. Senna ushered them inside of the house and told that they could take Korra's room. The raven haired woman followed her girlfriend up to her room. Inside of it was an old drum set next to an equally old guitar in the corner of the room. There was a bed big enough for two to share next to a to desk with a old fashion recording system on top of it.

There was a decent size closet filled with clothes and the walls were covers with posters of different artists and groups. The engineer major sets her suitcase down next to the closet when she heard a loud thud. The green eyes beauty turned around to see her girlfriend on the floor with a large white husky licking her to death.

"Ack! It's good to see you again too Naga! Calm down, girl! Asami, a little help here" Korra said squirming under her dog's weight.

"Actually, I'm enjoying the show" Asami said giggling.

"Asami! Help me please!"

Asami giggled a little before whistling to get Naga's attention. She patted her thighs away and the husky came rushing over to the stranger in the room. The older woman never had a pet before but the husky seemed to like her well enough. Korra wipes the dog drool off her cheek and smiles at her two favorite girls interacting with each other. The younger girl trusted Naga's instincts in people and she doesn't normally take so quickly to others like she is with Asami.

"Wow Naga never taken to someone so quickly except for my parents and me" Korra said rubbing Naga's head.

"I guess that she just like me" Asami said smiling.

"Who wouldn't like you" Korra said not noticing Asami's cheeks turning pink.

"Korra, your Uncle and Aunt has arrived" Senna said from downstairs.

"Oye, this is gonna be interesting" Korra said groaning.

"Hey, you have me and we can get through this together" Asami said smiling.

"I never thank you for doing this. Thank you, Asami" Korra said smiling.

"No problem"

* * *

**I decided to add Desna and Eska is this and they're gonna be completely different from the show. Desna is a gonna be the supportive cousin/older brother while Eska is gonna be kinda of a bitch for awhile but she'll come around. I'm sorry that Senna had such a short reunion but I'm gonna make up for it in the next chapter.**

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Faking It ch. 3

* * *

Korra walked to the living room with Asami walking next to her. The music major sees that her Uncle Unalaq, her Aunt, her twin cousins Desna and Eska, and Eska's two kids Atsadi and Dyani. Atsadi is Eska's 7 year old boy and her favorite nephew. The Water Tribe girl taught him how to play his first guitar when he was 6 and he's been working on getting better the last year now. Atsadi has brown skin like everyone in his family and short brown hair that rests just above his green eyes.

His Father had green eyes but he's not around anymore. The boy is a very energetic kid and loves playing with his Uncle Desna and Cousin Korra when they're in town. Dyani is younger than her brother by 3 years but she love her big brother. She tries to keep up with him but it's rather difficult since she has a limp. The little Water Tribe girl broke her leg in attempt to do something that her brother did. Her leg is heal but the limp seemed to stay with her.

The little girl has brown hair that goes passed her shoulders that's kept in a ponytail, brown skin like the rest of her family and the same green eyes as her brother. Korra was extra careful and protective of her because her Uncle Unalaq isn't the most caring person in the world. Dyani saw her Aunt and smiled brightly.

"Cousin Korra!" Dyani and Atsadi yelled excitedly.

"Get over here, munchkins" Korra said holding out her arms.

The kids ran over towards their big cousin and Atsadi made it to her first. He hugged her tightly as his cousin kissed him on top. Dyani on the other hand, ran too fast and tripped over her own feet causing her to fall on her face. The little girl looked up at her mother who just shakes her head at her and her grandfather made a disapproving grunt. Dyani felt the tears prickling her eyes and sniffled a little. Korra shakes her head at them before taking her little cousin in her arms and tries to sooth her.

"Hey munchkin, you've gotten so big" Korra said kissing Dyani on the top of her head.

Dyani buried her head in her Aunt's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck. Asami watched the interaction between the two girls with a smile on her face. _Awww, Korra would make a great mother someday._

"KoKo, long time no see" Desna said pulling Korra in a tight hug.

"Ugh Des, what the heck did I tell you about calling me that?!" Korra asked glaring at her big cousin.

"When do I ever do what you tell me to? Don't forget that I am older than you" Desna said smirking.

"Tsk by like 2 years, ya jerk" Korra said punching Desna on the arm.

"It's been a long time, cuz. What the hell have you been doing?… It looks it's more like a who" Desna said looking Asami.

Korra looked at Asami with a blush on her face. The raven haired woman was wearing a matching blush.

"S-Shut up, Des. It's like that" Korra stammered.

"Oh come on Korra, you really want me to believe that you two aren't sleeping together. I mean she is really pretty" Desna said nudging Korra with his shoulder.

"It's not from a lack of trying on my part but Korra always ends up running from me" Asami said wrapping her hands around Korra's arm.

"Asami! What the hell?!" Korra said blushing even further.

"Hahaha you sure do know how to pick, don't you Korra. Hi, the name's Desna and I'm Korra's older cousin" Desna said holding her hand.

"I'm Asami, Korra's girlfriend and it's nice to meet you, Desna. I've heard a lot about you" Asami said shaking his hand.

"All good I hope but knowing someone over here, probably" Desna said motioning at Korra.

"I told her that you're a jerk with a ego too big to fit in his body" Korra said smirking.

"When you're this good-looking, it comes with the territory" Desna said running his hand though his hair.

Korra rolled her eyes and Asami just giggled a little. Dyani looked up finally and looked dead center at the raven haired woman. The engineer major was a little uncomfortable with the girl's staring until she held out her arms for the older woman to take her. The older Water Tribe woman handed her niece over to her girlfriend and the heiress took the small girl into her arms. Dyani looked up at the paler woman for a second before a smile formed on her face. The darker woman laughed at the interaction between her niece her girlfriend and it was pretty funny how awkward she is with kids.

"Awww Dyani likes you" Korra said laughing a little.

"I never seen her take to a stranger so quickly. I'm impressed" Desna said folding his arms.

"Auntie Korra, she's very pretty" Dyani said giving her Aunt a thumbs-up.

"I'm glad that you approve, munchkin" Korra said ruffling her niece's hair.

"Korra"

Korra looked to see that it was Uncle Unalaq standing next to her. He has his arms folded and didn't look at pleased. The music major reframed from rolling her eyes and groaning out loud. _I don't want to deal with his bullshit this soon. I just got home and Uncle already wants to give me flack about my lifestyle. This is going to be a long break._

"Hello Uncle, it's good to see you again"

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other. I see that you brought someone with this time" Unalaq said looking at Asami.

"Yes, I did. This is my girlfriend Asami, Asami this is my Uncle Unalaq" Korra said introducing the both of them.

"Hello Sir, it's nice to meet you" Asami said holding her hand.

"Ms. Asami, you know that what you and my niece are doing is an abomination against God and is a sin" Unalaq said plainly.

"Dad, do you really have to do this now?" Desna asked frowning.

Korra face-palmed herself and shook her head at her Uncle. _Good thing that I warn Asami about my Uncle ahead of time. I hope that she doesn't punch him out or something. _Asami pulled back her hand and stared back at Unalaq with a look that she uses for business partners.

"Well Sir with all due respect, the Bible doesn't actually say that homosexuality is a sin. If it does then please point out where" Asami said emotionlessly.

Everyone in the room looked the raven haired woman with a surprised look on their face. Desna smirked a little as Korra was beaming with smug proud. Unalaq open his mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. He couldn't believe what this girl had said to him. Unalaq closed his mouth and places his emotionless expression back on his face. He walked over towards where his wife and Senna were.

"Damn Korra, this is definitely a keeper. If anyone can stand up to my Dad like that is family. Welcome to the family, Asami" Desna said patting Asami on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Desna. I just don't like anyone attacking my girlfriend or our lifestyle like that" Asami said lacing their fingers together.

"So when's the wedding?" Desna said smirking.

"S-Shut up, Des" Korra said kicking him in the shin.

Asami giggled as she watched the two cousins wrestle with each other. Dyani climbed down as the door of the house opens to reveal a rather large man covered in parka clothes and snow. He shakes the snow off on the mat before taking the snowsuit off.

"Korra! You're finally home" Tonraq said smiling at his daughter.

"Hey Dad, long time no see" Korra said grinning.

"And who's fault is that, ya bugger?!" Tonraq said pulling her in a huge bear bag.

"Ugh Dad, can't breathe" Korra said gasping for air.

"Hehehe sorry Korra, it's been so long. You look even more beautiful than before" Tonraq said taking a good look his daughter.

"Uncle, you know that it's not good to lie to people" Desna said jokingly.

"Keep pushing it, Desna. I know where you live and where you sleep" Korra said smirking dangerously.

"Okay, okay I'll quit" Desna said holding up his hands in defense.

"You must be Asami that Korra talks so much about. You're right, she is really beautiful. I'm Tonraq, Korra's father" Tonraq said holding his hand.

"I'm Asami and it's nice to meet you, Sir" Asami said shaking his hand.

"You can just call me Tonraq. Besides I'm not that old" Tonraq said smiling.

"Since when?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"You wanna say that again" Tonraq said putting Korra in a headlock.

Korra struggled to get out of her Dad's grip but it was difficult with how strong he is. Asami smiled sadly at the interaction because it reminds f what she missed out on with her Father growing. Her Father was always busy with this company to spend a lot of time with her and when he did, it was always awkward and short. He wasn't very good at showing affection to her since she looks so much like her Mother.

Her Father had a hard time looking at her because of it and it hurts more than the raven haired girl had let on. The engineer major wished that she has her family back but she moved on from it. She has a new family made of friends that care about her and won't leave her like her first family did.

"Dinner is ready" Senna said setting the table.

"You're in for a treat, Asami. You'll get to have real authentic Southern Water Tribe food" Tonraq said putting a hand on Asami's shoulder.

"I look forward to it, Tonraq" Asami said smiling.

Everyone sat down at the table that was covered with different kinds of Southern Water Tribe food. The heiress could tell what a few foods were but the rest was a mystery to her. She was sitting between Korra and Desna. The music major helped her girlfriend on what to eat by putting seaweed noodles, smoked seal meat, Arctic hen and a little sea prune stew. She wasn't too sure how the older woman was gonna like it so she didn't give her too much.

The younger woman handed the plate to the taller woman and was reward by a kiss on the cheek. The shorter blushes a little only to be teased by her cousin. It was a nice dinner of people talking and laughing. Korra was dying of embarrassment her parents starting embarrass stories about her childhood and Asami couldn't help but laugh. The raven haired woman liked learning more about her girlfriend's life her. The couple talked about school is going and it was going well until the music major's Aunt Idunn spoke up.

"So Asami, do you know about Korra's… extra appendage?" Idunn asked taking a sip on her water.

"Idunn" Tonraq warned.

"I already know about Korra's penis. I've known for awhile now and it doesn't change how I feel about her or how amazing she is" Asami said smiling lovingly at Korra.

_If Asami doesn't want to be an engineer anymore, she would be an amazing actress._ That thought didn't really sit well in the darker woman's stomach but ignore it.

"You have definitely found yourself a keeper" Senna said smiling.

"Thanks Mom" Korra said smiling a little.

After dinner was over, Asami offered to help Senna with cleaning up but the older woman declined the offer. The raven haired girl found her girlfriend carrying her sleeping younger cousins in her arms, sitting on the couch. It was a beautiful sight to see as she sat down next to her.

"You know that you would made a really good mother" Asami said smiling.

"Yeah right" Korra said rolling her eyes playfully.

"No, I'm serious. I didn't know that you were so good with kids"

"I'm just a good big cousin because I love my cousins" Korra said pulling her cousins closer to her body.

"I think it's time that we take the little one home. It's good to see you again Cousin Korra and it was nice to meet you, Asami" Eska said taking Dyani from Korra.

"You too, Eska" Asami said nodding.

Desna took Atsadi from his younger cousin before hugging her.

"We should hang out while you're still out here" Desna said smiling.

"Yeah, we should" Korra said smiling back.

"Asami, keep an eye on my cousin. You try to keep your hands off each other" Desna said laughing.

"One day I am going to kill that guy" Korra said shaking her head.

"I think that he's a pretty cool guy and you two are pretty close"

"We are but sometimes he doesn't know when to quit" Korra said shaking her head.

"Well you two, we're gonna retire to our room so we'll see you in morning. Try to keep it down" Tonraq said winking.

"Dad!" Korra said blushing.

"Tonraq, leave them alone. Good night you two" Senna said pushing Tonraq up the stairs.

"I can't believe them sometimes. If I want to that, I would take you to my room since it's soundproof" Korra said rolling her eyes.

"Why is your room soundproof?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"I play my drums pretty loud and my parents couldn't take how loud I was so they soundproofed my room. I can hear everything goes outside of my room but nothing can go out of it" Korra said shrugging.

"So… they wouldn't hear us if we decided to do it in your room" Asami said seductively.

Korra froze when Asami put her hand on the music major's thigh. The engineer major kissed along her girlfriend's jaw line to her neck causing the younger girl fall off of the couch. The older woman laugh at the shorter girl's reaction.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself" Asami said laughing.

"You're an ass" Korra said glaring at Asami from the floor.

"Would it make you feel better if I kissed it and made it better" Asami asked trying to laugh.

"I'm g-going to bed" Korra said pouting.

The couple walked up to Korra's room to get ready for bed and the Water Tribe girl wasn't ready for the heiress to get changed in front of her so suddenly. The music major looked away to give the engineering major her was a prominent blush on her face. _She could've given me a warning that she was gonna get changed._ Korra never been comfortable with changing in front of people especially the girls in her P.E. gym because of the extra appendage between her legs.

"You can look now, Korra" Asami said smirking.

"I'm gonna change in the bathroom" Korra said grabbing her stuff.

"You can just change in here. I won't peek if that's what you're worried about though you don't have anything I haven't seen before"

"O-Okay, just d-don't look"

Asami turned around to give her girlfriend her privacy. The darker woman quickly changed into a tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants before climbing into her bed with the raven haired girl climbing in after her. The paler woman wasn't used to how cold it was in the Southern Water Tribe. The shorter woman had told her that it was going to be pretty cold, she think it was going to be this cold. The taller woman rolled onto her side facing Korra and forced her onto her back, wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist.

The music major laughed a little as Asami snuggled up to her. She pulled the raven haired woman closer to her, resting her chin on top of her head.

"You're really warm"

"Thanks though I told you that it was gonna be pretty cold" Korra said smugly.

"Oh shush woman"

"Thanks for doing this again" Korra said smiling.

"You're welcome. I would do anything for you" Asami said smiling back.

"You've done a better job than Mako ever could"

"Thanks. Though I think he was worried about your parents thinking that you would bend him over a desk and take his ass" Asami said giggling.

"That's probably true since they would think that. It's not like I haven't thought about taking it since he does have a nice ass" Korra said nonchalant.

"Oh my Spirit, really? You thought about it" Asami said trying not to laugh.

"I'm just saying. I think that's why he was so uptight because he wasn't getting any and I am stronger than him"

Asami just laughed as she went back to her position of snuggling up to her girlfriend. She found herself drifting off to sleep in Korra's arms.

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Faking It ch. 4

**This is gonna be flashback of how Mako and Asami found out about Korra's penis. Sorry about it being so short but I wanted to get it out of the way.**

* * *

_Flashback 3 ½ years ago _

_Korra was sitting under the belchers with her head buried in her arms, crying her eyes out. She just broke up with Mako because he found out that she has a penis. In other words, he didn't take it well... At all. He yelled at me for not telling him about her extra appendage when they first started going out. The Water Tribe girl cried as the paler boy walked away from her in anger. _

_Korra ran out of the school and made it only to the belchers because her tears were blurring her visions. She hid under them so no one would see her cry like this. Korra made a reputation at school that she's a very strong person that doesn't need anyone. She did really like Mako and they've been together for pretty much 2 years. _Now it's over. I can't believe that we've really over. I can understand why he's upset but why he just look pass it.

_ "Korra, are you okay?" _

_ Korra looked up to see that it was Asami Sato. _Dammit, out of all people to find me crying. It had to be the snobby rich girl._ The Water Tribe girl looked away from the older girl as she frantically wiped her eyes of the tears. The raven haired girl climbed under the belchers and sat down at the younger girl. The heiress was walking past when she heard sniffling coming from up under the belchers. _

_She wasn't expecting to find the darker girl crying her eyes. The paler girl has always admire how strong the shorter girl made herself out to be. The taller girl never thought she would find her friend crying. It hurt to see Korra like this and never wanted to see her like this ever again. Asami pulled the Water Tribe girl into her and placed her chin on her head. _

_The heiress knew that they haven't on the best of terms because of their relationships with Mako but she wants to be friends. The darker girl was very confused on what the hell was going on. _

_"Asami, what are you doing?" Korra asked confused. _

_"Why were you crying?" Asami asked looking at Korra._

_ "It's none of your business. Just leave me alone" Korra said pulling away from Asami. _

_"No, not until you tell me what's wrong. We have not be exactly the best of friends but I do care about you" Asami said concerned. _

_"Leave me alone. I don't need your help or your friendship. I don't like you" Korra said glaring at Asami. _

_"Did you have another fight with Mako again? I don't see why else you're so grumpy" Asami said sitting next to Korra. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you mind your own business?" Korra said resting her head on top of her arms. _

_"You might not we're friends but I do and that makes you my business. I'm leaving you until you tell me what's wrong" Asami said defiantly. _

_Korra groaned loudly as she fell back on the ground, looking up at the bottom of the belchers. _This girl is such a pest. Why can't she just leave me alone? She goes one way and I'll go the other way and we won't have to talk at all. _Asami wants Korra to open up to her but the Water Tribe girl is unbelievably stubborn. A silence fell between the two girls and the younger girl was waiting for the older girl to leave. A half an hour passed the taller girl hadn't left yet. _

_The shorter girl plopped herself on her elbows and looked at the paler girl with a raised eyebrow. _

_"You're not leaving any time soon, are you?" Korra asked slightly annoyed. _

_"Nope" Asami said popping the 'p'. _

_"Fine, me and Mako broke up about an hour ago. He found something about me that really made him pissed off and made me break up with me. Happy now?" Korra asked frowning._

_ "No, I'm not happy about it. What could possibly made so mad that it'll caused him break up with you?" Asami asked confused._

_ "I can't tell you. You'll be disgusted by me and run off like Mako did" Korra said sighing. _

_"Korra, there's nothing that will change my opinion of you. You're my friend and I would never leave you" Asami said taking Korra's hand into her own._

_ Korra looked Asami in the eye and searched for any signs of deceit. Sapphire blue meet emerald green and the Water Tribe girl couldn't find any falsehoods in the heiress. The darker girl decided to take one last leap on faith._ It's not like I have anything else to lose at this point. I already lost my boyfriend because of 'it' and not like Asami and me are friends. I'm not losing a friend that I never had in the first place.

_"Mako found that I have a penis and got mad that I didn't tell sooner" Korra said looking away._

_ "You're serious?" Asami asked unsure what to say._

_ "Just I'm serous. I was born with a penis instead of vagina"_

_"H-How did he find out?" _

_"Well we were making out and it got… rather heated and I got a little too excited. You probably can guess the rest" Korra said running her hand through her hair. _

_"Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry that Mako broke up with you and he's stupid for doing that to you" Asami said. "Asami, you don't have to stay here and comfort me if I make you uncomfortable. I know that I'm a freak" _

_"Korra, you are NOT a freak. You are one of the bravest, strongest an kindest person that I know. I told you that you're my friend and I would never leave you no matter what. You having a penis doesn't change that" Asami said looking Korra in the eyes._

_ "R-Really?" Korra asked surprised._

_ "Yes really. I care about you" Asami said smiling. _

_"T-Thanks Asami. Can we start over?" Korra asked sheepishly. _

_"I would like that" Asami said nodding._

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Faking It ch. 5

* * *

Korra woke up this morning with a odd and yet comfortable on top of her._ Maybe it's just Naga._ She was about to go back to sleep when a another thought ran though her mind. _Wait a minute…. Naga isn't this light. What the hell is on me?!_ The music major opens her eyes to a head of wavy jet black hair in the frontal view. The Water Tribe woman sighed in relieve because she was about start punching and kicking in all directions. The DJ wouldn't have care who she hurt if it meant she could get away. The darker woman heard light snoring from the paler woman on top of her and thought that it was kinda cute.

The sleeping heiress snuggled closer to the woman under her and tighten her grip on her grip. Unknowingly to the sleeping engineer was suddenly causing her girlfriend some slight changes in her body. The shorter woman to keep her body under control and not get hard with the taller woman on top of her like this but it was hard _**(pun not intended) **_with a certain leg rubbing against her dick.

Korra was hoping that Asami would stop but she doesn't. The sleeping heiress' head was resting on the Water Tribe woman's shoulder and her breath was tickling her neck. _Dammit, this is not good! This is really not good! I gotta get up from under Asami or this will not get good._ The music major tries to slip out of the engineer major's grip but it was really strong and hard to break out of.

The DJ continued to quietly struggle under her girlfriend before giving up. She was fully hard now but on the bright side the engineer wasn't wake to notice it._ Why do the Spirit hate me so though? What did I do? I am a good person… most of the time. If this was Mako, it would be a different story. I could use bend him over a desk and fuck him._

_ That'll be the end of it but this isn't Mako. This is Asami Sato. My best friend and only female friend that I have and I don't want to scare her off with the boner that SHE caused in the first place. Did I mention that that this is Asami FUCKING Sato?! When did my life get so complicated so fast?_ The darker woman didn't noticed the paler woman waking up or the fact that she has been faking to be asleep for awhile now.

The taller woman knew exactly what she was doing with the shorter woman. The older woman had woken up a few minutes ahead with her hand on top of the younger woman's crotch area. She quickly removed her hand and was rewards with a small whine from the woman under. Mind you, she was still asleep at the time. A idea popped into Asami's head as she rearranged herself so that she was on top of Korra.

The raven haired woman pulled her leg in between the music major's legs just below her penis. The engineer started slowly rubbing her knee into the DJ's dick slowly without waking her up. The younger woman moaned a little before long she was rubbing her penis into the older woman's leg. The taller woman knows that she shouldn't be doing to the shorter woman but she was curious.

She pretend to be asleep when the darker woman started to wake up but the paler woman up her administrations. Asami giggled a little at the look of defeat on her friend's face and decided to put her out of her misery.

"Morning Sweetie" Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

"W-When did you w-wake up?" Korra asked nervously blushing.

"A few seconds ago. Something on your mind?" Asami asked tilting her head to the side.

"N-No, just the u-usual. Thinking of new b-beats for my m-music" Korra said laughing sheepishly.

"Oh okay, you'll let me listen to them after you make them right" Asami said smiling a little.

"Y-Yeah sure. I'm g-gonna take a cold shower" Korra said covering up her boner in her sweats.

"Yeah, you better take of Korra Jr. while you're in there" Asami said teasingly.

Korra froze mid-way through the doorway before breaking into a sprint to the bathroom. Asami giggled at her best friend's reaction, knowing that she really shouldn't be teasing her like that._ I'm sorry Korra but I couldn't help it. If I know Korra like I think I do, she's gonna get me back for this but it was well worth the payback._ The raven haired woman got of the bed and decided to get dressed while her girlfriend was in the bathroom.

It was so cold here in the South Pole and the music major warned her about it a few times in the back. The engineer never understand how the DJ could wear shorts and sleeveless shorts during the winter in Republic City and not be even a little bit cold. _Now, I understand completely. There's nothing like South Pole cold and it make Republic City freezing look like a breeze in the summer._

_ I wouldn't stand a chance if I had to move out here._ The engineer major decided on wearing her girlfriend's RCU sweatshirt over a red shirt that was covering a white long sleeve thermo shirt along with blue jeans that was ling with thermo material in the fabric. It was helping slightly against the cold but she was still cold. The darker woman walked back into the room with a towel around her neck as she dries her now wet hair. She looks to see that the paler woman was wearing her sweatshirt.

"I hope you don't mind me wearing your sweatshirt" Asami said tugging at the hem of the sweatshirt.

"N-Nah, I don't mind. I think it looks better on you than it ever did on me" Korra said chucking a little.

"I wanted to wear it because it was warm and it was your. You were never cold back in Republic City so why did you wear it?" Asami asked confused.

"I only wore it because I like it and as a fashion statement" Korra said shrugging.

"A fashion statement, huh?" Asami asked smirking.

"Okay, I have been hanging out with you a little bit too longer. All your fashion mumbo jumbo is finally sinking in" Korra said pointing a finger at Asami.

"Well good and it is about time. Spirits knows that I have being trying to teach about fashion for what feels like forever" Asami said throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

"Hey! Just be happy that I can match my clothes together. That should be enough" Korra said rolling her eyes.

"You are my girlfriend and I want to look as good as I do. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes because you know that I care what other people think of me. When that starts, I expect you to electro-glove me to death" Korra said pulling clothes out of her dresser.

"I don't see that happening any time soon but you know that I couldn't hurt if I wanted to" Asami said sitting on the bed.

"You have physically hurt before but it was an accident now looking back on it" Korra said walking towards the door.

"When was that and where are you going?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"11th grade, I was walking up to you while you were struggling to open your locker. When I got to you, I was met with a locker door to the face and I'm going to the bathroom"

"Sorry about that and you can change right here. We're both girls and you haven't got anything that I haven't seen before" Asami said plainly.

"I g-guess but c-could you turn around" Korra asked blushing.

Asami turned around, knowing that her friend still has issue about change in front of other girls. The raven haired couldn't understand why because she has an amazing body. _She's not bulky like some woman body builders but not as lean as some girls. Korra's got it going on and she's very a hot body with the 6 six pack that she has. She's too beautiful to be trying to hide… least to be hiding from me. Korra knows that I wouldn't judge her. I like her and care for her too much for that._

"Okay, you can turn around Asami"

Asami turned around to see Korra wearing a black sleeve shirt with a blue hoodie over it and baggy dark blue pants. If the raven haired woman wasn't looking directly at her, she would assume the music major was a boy from a distant._ I still have my work cut out for me in the fashion department._

"I know that there is a girl in you somewhere. I just have to find her and pull her out" Asami said shake Korra somewhat.

"You are girly enough for the both of us if you find this 'girl' tell her that I said 'sup'" Korra said laughing.

"Keep making fun at me but I will find her" Asami said following her girlfriend downstairs.

"Whatever you say Asami, what you say" Korra said dismissively.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Faking It ch. 6

* * *

Asami followed Korra downstairs to find the music major's parents making breakfast. There was enough food to feed a village and it looks delicious. The engineering major licks her lips a little as she sat down next to her girlfriend and across from Tonraq. The Water Tribe Chief looked up from his newspaper to face the girls fully. He noticed that his daughter had a very flush look on her face and her girlfriend trying to keep from laughing.

"Looks like someone had fun last night" Tonraq said smirking.

"Dad! We didn't do anything!" Korra said blushing.

"If you didn't do anything then you should tell your face that because you're blushing" Tonraq said laughing.

Asami covered her laugh to contain her laugher as Korra buries her face in her hands. _Spirits, I can't believe that my Dad is embarrassing me right now. Can I sink into the ground and never come out for the rest of my life?_ Senna walked into the room and smacked her husband on the arm, telling him to leave them alone. Tonraq snickered a little as he dug into his breakfast.

The DJ piled food onto her plate before stuffed it into her mouth. The heiress shakes her head at her girlfriend's eating habits because Naga has better eating habits than her owner. The raven haired woman tucks a strain of hair behind the Water Tribe woman's ear causing her to blush a little. The older couple watches as the younger couple interact with each other.

It was becoming apparent that their daughter was holding back from being fully affectionate with her girlfriend. They wasn't sure if it was because the shorter woman was in front of her parents to do anything more than hand holding with the taller woman. The paler woman obviously was not holding back form showing her affections for the darker woman.

"So what do you kids have planned for today?" Senna asked curious.

"We're gonna met up with Desna and we're gonna show Asami around" Korra said slurping her seaweed noodles.

"Sounds like fun. There's plenty of things to do" Tonraq said nodding.

"I can't wait" Asami said smiling.

"How are things in Republic City? Are you two doing well in school?" Senna asked curious.

"We're doing rather well in school but I'm trying to get this one to sleep more" Asami said gesturing to Korra.

"I don't need that much sleep" Korra said shaking her head.

"The max you sleep is about 4 hours on a good day" Asami said turning to Korra.

"What about you? You sleep even less than I do" Korra said frowning a little.

"Yeah but I'm not the one that I force to take a sick day from work to get some overdo sleep, am I?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Details, details woman" Korra said waving her off.

"You are so stubborn" Asami said shaking her head.

"You knew that when you met me and going into this relationship" Korra said smirking.

"I did. Tell me how we're still dating" Asami said shaking her head.

"Because you find me irresistible" Korra said running her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, yeah I do" Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

Korra wasn't expecting Asami to kiss her again. She knew that kissing was part of the deal in dating and even in fake dating but it's just Asami's the one that's kissing her. The music major just can't get over that part. The engineering major is loving the reaction that she's getting out of her girlfriend and it's something that she could get used.

"Nice one, Asami. You managed to stun her into submission" Tonraq teased.

"No one stuns me into submission" Korra said glaring at her Dad.

Asami kisses her on the cheek causing Korra to blush and her mouth shut with an audible click. Tonraq laughs at his daughter's reaction and Senna giggles a little. _Okay, this is getting ridiculous even for me. Why is Asami kissing me this much and this easily? When I kissed Mako, it didn't do this much damaged to me and I didn't react like this._ Everyone finished breakfast when the front door opens and closes.

Desna walk in with a smile on his face. _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._ Dyani and Atsadi were right behind him. The two jumped on the music major without hesitation or warning. The DJ fell to the ground due to the extra weight on her and the raven haired woman giggles her girlfriend tries to get up from under her younger cousins.

"Okay, okay I surrender" Korra said laying flat on the ground.

"That was easier than the last time we jumped you" Atsadi said grinning.

"That was because you munchkins weren't as heavy as you are now" Korra said crossing her arms.

"I'm not fat, I'm just getting muscles" Atsadi said flexing his arms.

Dyani copied her brother's action and flexed her muscles as well. Korra snorted a little as she lifts her younger cousins off of her.

"What's on the agenda?" Korra asked setting Dyani on her shoulders.

"Well Eska dropped the kids on me, what I had originally planned has changed. So I'm thinking snowball fight" Desna said rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Snowball fight!" Dyani cheered loudly.

"Okay but I called Dyani on my team" Korra said smiling up at her cousin on her shoulders.

"Okay, I got Atsadi and Asami on my team" Desna said folding his arms.

"Wait why is my girlfriend on your team?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"I called her and you waited too long to do it" Desna said shrugging.

"Don't worry Sweetie, I promise not to beat you too badly" Asami said smirking.

"Oh it is on now, Sato" Korra said getting serious.

"Like Donkey Kong" Atsadi said punching his fist into his hand.

The group walks out of the house and walked a few feet. They split into two groups and got started on building their forts. Korra was building the fort while Dyani was making snowballs to throw. The music major knew her younger cousin has an amazing arm on her because of all of the pervious snowball fights in the past. _This call for speed, power and brute force. They are going down, son._

After their fort was built, the DJ and Dyani picked up their snowballs and flung them at the enemy. The enemy was not prepared for the onslaught that was ensued. They were pelted with several snowballs before ducking under their fort for protection. The Water woman and the younger Water Tribe ducked under their fort as well before laughing loudly.

Korra missed having these fights with her cousins. Her younger cousin looked at her older cousin and hugged her tightly. The older woman was surprised by the hug but welcomed it nonetheless. _I've been away too long. I'm not going to stay away so long next time._ Unknowingly the enemy was creeping up on them with huge ball of ball and dumped them on Korra's and Dyani's heads.

The music major was shocked as she looked up at the raven haired woman standing above her with a amused smirk on her face.

"We declare this fort ours. We will accept your complete and utter surrender" Asami said folding her arms.

"And if we don't?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"You die" Atsadi said grinning smugly.

"What do you say, Dyani? Surrender or go down fighting?" Korra asked looking at Dyani.

"Go down fighting. Attack!" Dyani said jumping on her brother.

Korra jumped to her feet and rushing towards Asami. The DJ wraps her arms around the engineering major's waist causing the both of them to fall over in the snow. Asami squeals at the sudden of being attacked and the added body weight on top of her. The darker woman was laughing above her and it was music to the paler woman's ears.

_I could listen to Korra laugh all day and never get tired of it._ The younger woman looks down at the older woman underneath her and slowly stopped laughing. The shorter woman's eyes fell to the older woman's lips and subconsciously licks her lips. The raven haired woman leans up, smashing their lips together. The music major was surprised by the suddenness of the kiss but it feels… right.

Korra kisses Asami back as her grip on her hips tighten a little. A cough broke the silence and the couple broke apart to three stares staring back at them. Desna was smirking smugly a little as the couple blush a beat red.

"I'm gonna take the kids inside for some hot chocolate and cookies to warm up. You guys can come with us unless you're hungry for something else, Korra" Desna said chuckling.

"S-Shut up, Desna" Korra said glaring at him.

"Come on guys, let's leave the couple to it. I wouldn't do it here unless you wanna get frostbite" Desna said ushering Atsadi and Dyani inside.

"Leave them to do what?" Atsadi asked confused.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older and able to understand more" Desna said in his old man voice.

* * *

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Faking It ch. 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or Live In The Moment from the show Empire**

* * *

Asami has had a goofy grin on her face for the rest of the day. During the snowball fight, Korra had tackled her to the ground and the raven haired had taken the opportunity to kiss her. It was everything that the engineering major had imagined it to be and more. It was something that the heiress have been wanting to but never had the courage to do because she didn't want to freak the music major out if she didn't feel the same way.

She cares about what the DJ thinks of her. _I can't believe that I finally kissed her after so long! It was everything that I was hoping it would be and I want to do it again. Wait… now that we're 'dating' and I used it as an excuse to kiss her as much as I want. Why didn't I think of it sooner?!_ The paler woman was holding the darker woman's hand as they walked back to the house.

The shorter woman has rather quiet the whole way there, wrapped in her thoughts about the kiss. She never thought about what it would be like to kiss her best friend the way that older woman kissed her. _Why am I thinking about this so much? I mean it's just a kiss… with Asami. I've kissed plenty of girls before but never Asami. Not that she isn't attractive because she is but I never saw her in that way._

_ She's my best friend and I shouldn't be kissing her like that but why did I enjoy it. It just felt right and I want to do again. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Korra barely noticed that they arrived at the house. Asami followed the distracted music major to see Desna with the kids eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate. The engineering major sat down next to Dyani who crawled into her lap.

The Water Tribe girl snuggled into the older woman's embrace. The older Water Tribe girl smiled a little at how attached her cousin grew to her girlfriend. Desna looked at his younger cousin and stood up. He walked towards the door and motioned for the DJ to follow him. The cousin walked outside and sat down on the top step of the porch.

"What's up, cuz? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Why you ask?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"When you walked in, you seem really distracted. Was that kiss on your mind?" Desna asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"S-Shut up, Desna. Get your mind outta gutter" Korra said punching him in the arm.

"I'm just sayin. The way that you guy were staring at each other and that kiss. I'm surprised you two aren't sleeping together. What is wrong with you, woman?" Desna said shaking his head.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I feel that we should rush into having sex, that's all" Korra said blushing.

"You know that I'm just messing with ya, Korra. So uptight" Desna said shaking his head.

"You play around too much, Des" Korra said glaring at her cousin.

"Maybe so but I have something to ask you"

"What is it?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a gig tonight and my lead singer bailed on us at the second. I was wondering if you mind filing for him" Desna said sheepishly.

"W-What? Me? Why me?" Korra asked confused.

"Because you know all of the songs that we play and you can sing the hell outta of 'em. You're the only one that I trust that can help me with this. Please Korra" Desna said pouting desperately.

"Come on dude! Not the face! Ugh fine but you owe for this one" Korra said sighing.

"Thanks Korra because we're leaving in 10 minutes" Desna said grinning like an idiot.

"Fine but I'm gonna tell Asami that I'm leaving" Korra said standing up.

"Just tell her to come along with us. She'll get to see you perform"

"She's seen my perform before"

"I mean actually sing. I know that you wouldn't tell anyone that you can sing for whatever reason" Desna said shrugging.

"I don't tell people that I can sing is because I don't like my singing voice but she's gonna find out one way or another" Korra said sighing.

Korra walked into the house to find Atsadi attempting to read Dyani a story from one of the book in the living room with Asami helping say the more difficult words. The music major smiled a little. _Asami would a make a great mother someday. If only she could see it._ The engineering major looked up to se that her girlfriend was staring at her and the heat crept into her cheeks.

The DJ motioned for the heiress to come over. She sat Dyani on the couch before walking over to the darker woman. "Hey, I was staring to get worried that you had disappeared on me or something" Asami said smiling a little.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you. Desna's lead singer bailed on him at the last second and he's asking to fill in for you for a gig. I wanted to know if you wanna come with me if you want" Korra said scratching the back of her neck.

"Of course I want to come but what do you mean by fill in?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm standing the lead singer's spot just for this gig" Korra said looking everywhere but at Asami.

"You mean you're going to sing?" Asami asked surprised.

"Y-Yeah, I never told you this but I can sing"

"Why didn't you tell me, Korra? I mean we're friends, aren't we?" Asami asked frowning.

"We are but I never told you because I don't like my singing voice. It's weird but we have to go" Korra said walking towards the door.

"It's can't be that bad if Desna asked you to fill in for his singer" Asami said taking Korra's hand in hers.

"Okay but I'm gonna let you be the judge of that" Korra said shrugging.

They hopped into Desna's car and drove towards the club when they were performing at it. Asami was curious to how Korra sounded when she sings. She never knew that her best friend could sing and was a little hurt that the music major didn't tell. _Well it wasn't like I asked her if she could she sing but Korra still should have told me. What else could she possibly be hiding from me if she was hiding this from me?_

The engineering major was hoping that this was the only thing that her girlfriend was hiding from her. They arrived at a club called the Waterfall. It was a decent sized club and there was adults of all ages inside and outside of it and you could hear the music even from outside. The Water Tribe male talked to the bouncer and he let them in without much hassle.

The DJ lead the heiress towards the stage where she assumed where Desna's band was setting up. There was a drum set, a guitar, a keyboard with a microphone attached, a bass guitar and a microphone out in front. The darker woman hopped onto the stage and stood in front of the keyboard. They strapped up with equipment and the drummer counted them in.

_**Desna: **__**Empire state of mind, let's go**_

_**Korra: **__**Things are lookin' up, I'm ready for the night**_

_**I feel good, real good, can't nobody hold me down  
Gonna take advantage of all these flashin' lights  
Cause it's the best time the best time for it  
We can do it all right now  
Can't nobody tie me down  
If you want it, I got it  
Tomorrow's not promised**_

_**So live inside the moment**_  
_**Tell me, what are we waiting for?**_  
_**What the hell are waiting for?**_  
_**I wanna live inside the moment**_  
_**Tell me, what are we waiting for?**_  
_**What the hell are waiting for?**_  
_**I wanna live inside the moment, moment**_  
_**Moment**_  
_**I wanna live inside the moment**_  
_**I wanna live inside the moment**_

_**Desna: **__**When I was five years old, I realized there was a road at the end**_

_**Pretty girls, cars, and big Rolls  
Gold and platinum plaques, a couple million sold  
Fans screamin' they love me, sellin' out my shows  
I put in hard work  
If you don't give your all then it won't work  
Been waitin' on this day since Luscious gave me birth  
Gotta believe in yourself and gotta know your worth  
I did it clean as a whistle, stayed away from dirt  
I told you I'ma get it  
Everybody, they're talkin', I dreamt about how I'm livin'  
Reality was written, I put effort in my vision  
That's why I hustle so hard to be the best that ever did it**_

Asami was surprised and impressed that Korra was able to sing as well she did. When the music major hopped off of the stage, the engineering major pulled her into a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. The DJ was surprised that the heiress kissed her twice in one day but it was giving her a warm feeling in her stomach.

"Wow, you were amazing" Asami said smiling.

"T-Thanks" Korra said blushing.

"Awww Korra has a groupie" Desna teased.

"You're jealous that I have one before you" Korra said smirking.

"Oh please I have plenty of groupies chasing after me that I have to beat them off with a bat" Desna said waving her off.

"I don't see any" Korra said smugly.

"Don't test me, cuz" Desna said walking away.

* * *

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Faking It ch. 8

* * *

Korra and Asami came back to the house after the music major's encore performance at the Waterfall. The engineering major was blown away with her girlfriend's singing voice. _I don't see how Korra not see how beautiful her voice. She sing with so passion and heart that I cold listen to it all the time. I still can't believe that she didn't tell me that she could see sing._

The DJ was feeling proud of herself after her performance. It's been 9 years since the last time that she sang in front of anyone. The reason why the darker woman hasn't sung in so long is because she doesn't like her voice and because she doesn't think that she make it as a singer. Korra loves to sing, perform in front of others, making her own music.

It's her way of expressing herself and make others smile. It's her life and she wouldn't change it. Another reason why the Water Tribe woman stopped singing because one time, Dense asked her to perform with his band when she was 12. The music major was so excited because she never sung in front of people that wasn't her parents or relatives.

It was her chance to do it and she had practice all the day the previous day to prepare. When it was time to perform, Korra looked out that the audience and her mind went blank. She froze before running off the stage with tears running down her face. _I never been so embarrassed in my life before. I swore that I would never sing in front of people until I conqueror my stage fright._

_ I finally perform and sung in front of people. It was so much fun but I'm guess if I am ever going to do it again. I mean I'm in school to make my own beats, not to sing._ Korra notice that her parents were standing in the doorway of the kitchen with frowns on their faces. The music major and Desna looked at each other with scared expressions on their faces. The heiress wasn't sure of what was going on but she was afraid for safety.

"H-Hey Mom, Dad what's up?" Korra asked nervous.

"Auntie Senna, Uncle Tonraq before you get mad, let me explain. Y-You see what h-happened was" Desna said nervously.

"Save it, Des. What the hell is wrong with the both of you especially you Desna. Eska ask you to watch her children while she was out and yet you left them behind to do who know what" Tonraq said frowning.

"But Uncle, I didn't mean to leave them here"

"But you did. What if we weren't here to watch them? Spirits knows what could have happened" Tonraq said shaking his head.

"Where on earth did you go?" Senna asked frowning.

"I had a gig at the Waterfall club. My lead singer bailed on me at the last second so I asked Korra to help me out. She did amazingly" Desna said putting his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Korra? You sang? In front of people?" Tonraq asked surprised.

"Yup and we did an encore performance or else we would've back sooner. Are the kids okay?" Korra asked curious.

"They're fine. I just put them to sleep and Eska called saying that she's on her way over here to get them. I'm very proud of you, Korra" Senna said hugging her daughter.

"I am too, Korra. Now that you gotten over your stage fright, you continue singing" Tonraq said smiling.

"I don't know about that. I think I'm gonna stick with making my own beats"

"Awww come on Korra. Did you see the audience's faces when you and me sung together? They love us" Desna said shaking Korra lightly.

"I saw, Des. I was there but I'm not sure if singing is something that I want do all the time. I like music production. That's something that I love doing and I see myself making a future but I can't say the same thing about singing" Korra said removing her melodramatic cousin's hands.

"Okay but I'm not giving up on you and singing though" Desna said sighing.

There was a knock on the door and Desna went to open it. It was Eska and her arms were folded.

She didn't look please and she was glaring at her twin brother. The male twin knew that his relatives told her what he did and she going to hurt him once they got home. The DJ was thankful that she wasn't going home with an angry Eska. The female twin grabbed her male twin by the ear and pulled him towards where the sleeping kids where.

The raven haired woman was feeling bad for Desna but the same couldn't be said for her younger cousin. She was sitting on the couch with some popcorn watching everything unfold. _Where did she get the popcorn from?_ The twins picked up one child before making their way towards the door.

"Bye Korra. Hopefully, I'm still alive after Eska tries to kill me in my sleep" Desna said laughing sheepishly.

"I hope so but I highly doubt after what you pulled. Bye Desna" Korra said waving at her cousin.

"Are you two hungry?" Senna asked curious.

"No, we got something on the way back. I think we're just gonna to sleep" Korra said stretching.

"Alright but try to keep your hands to yourselves" Tonraq said laughing.

"Dad! Will you stop with the jokes about my sex life?!" Korra said glaring at her Dad.

"Stop making it so easy" Tonraq said ruffling Korra's hair.

Korra rolled her eyes before grabbing Asami's hand and leading her upstairs. _I can't believe my Dad sometimes. He honestly thinks that me and Asami are sleeping together. Well, we are but not in that sense. I mean Asami is very beautiful woman and I wouldn't mind sleeping with her but I can't do that. She doesn't see me in that way and I would probably be the last person that she would want to sleep with. _

_Best friends don't sleep with each other without it getting complicated._ The music major walked into her room only to force to the ground by the sheer weight of Naga on top of her. Naga licks her owner's face down before shifting her attention to the engineering major. The raven haired woman giggles as she pets the energetic dog. _She reminds me a lot of her owner when she's excited._ The DJ smile as she watches Naga interacts with the heiress.

"I'm starting to think that Naga likes you better than me"

"Well for obvious reasons" Asami said jokingly.

"That was cold. You were suppose say that she wouldn't like you more than me" Korra said pouting.

"Then I would be lying. Do you want me to start lying to you?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes woman. Lie to me" Korra said being melodramatic.

"Okay, I love you" Asami said smirking.

"That's not funny" Korra deadpanned.

"It's a little funny but honestly I do love you. You're my best friend" Asami said smiling.

"I feel the same way but sometimes I wonder how we're friends" Korra said laughing a little.

"Why?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"We couldn't be more than each other but get along better than anyone I know. It shocks me sometimes but I'm glad that we're friends" Korra said rolling onto her stomach.

"I am too. I never had a truer friend than you and I'm glad that you're in my life" Asami said smiling.

"Me too… man, we're mushy" Korra said laughing.

"You know that it's all your fault"

"How is it my fault?"

"You brought it up so us being mushy is your fault. You better take reasonability for it" Asami said mock seriousness.

"You're making it sound like we found that you're pregnant and it's my baby" Korra said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Well you're the only one that I slept with so who know could have gotten me pregnant" Asami said playing along.

"You tell me this now, woman. Hahaha I can't take this conversation seriously" Korra said laughing.

"We're so weird" Asami said laughing as well.

"You're realizing this now? Man, you are late"

"Oh shush. I'm going to get ready for bed" Asami said standing up.

"Okay"

The raven haired girl went though her suitcase and found some pajamas to wear. She started getting change in the room unaware that the Water Tribe woman was trying not to stare at her._ Why is it so hard to look away? I shouldn't be staring at Asami while she's changing. I mean I doubt that she would care one way or another but still._

_ Staring this much is pretty creepy._ The music major managed to tear her eyes away from the heiress before she notice anything. The DJ looks through her drawer and pulled out some sweatpants and a random t-shirt to wear. She looked to see that the engineering major was staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Go ahead and change"

"I can't with you staring at me like that" Korra said feeling self conscious.

"Korra, I'm your friend and girlfriend. You're going to get used to changing in front of me" Asami said rolling her eyes.

"How about I don't and say that I did?" Korra said smiling sheepishly.

"Will you feel better if I turned around?: Asami asked sighing. "Yes, thank you" Korra said nodding.

"Fine" Asami said turning around.

Korra quickly change into her pajamas before hopping onto the bed. Asami shakes her head at her friend as forced the music major onto her back. The heiress wraps her arms around the DJ's waist and entangled their legs together. The Water Tribe woman couldn't understand why the engineering major likes sleeping like this but she wasn't complaining. The raven haired snuggled up to her best friend and sighed contently.

"You're really warm"

"Thanks, I'm probably the hottest thing in here" Korra said smugly.

"I think that I'm pretty hot" Asami said rolling her eyes.

"Okay if you wanna believe that" Korra said snorting.

"What are you saying? You don't find me pretty and here I thought you were dating me because I was attractive" Asami said mock hurt.

"It's not like that, Asami. I found you very beautiful but that's why I'm dating you. I'm dating you because you're insanely smart, easy to talk to, and you care about me. You being insanely beautiful is just an added bonus to honest" Korra said honestly.

"Korra, I was just kidding but I'm glad you think so highly of me" Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

"W-What? Oye, sometimes it's hard to tell when you're kidding" Korra said shaking her head.

"Sorry but I'll to be more obvious. Night Korra" Asami said snuggling into Korra.

"Night Asami" Korra said holding Asami tightly.

* * *

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

Faking It ch. 9

* * *

Asami woke up the next morning to the light melody of a guitar playing in the background. The engineering woman searched for her girlfriend but all she found was an empty space where the music major should've been. The heiress opens her eyes to see that the DJ was sitting in a chair with a guitar in her hands. The darker woman didn't notice the paler woman waking up and concentrating on playing the instrument in her hands.

The older woman loves listen to the younger woman play and the music that she can create with them. It's just something so beautifully honest about the melodies that the short woman makes that captures the taller woman's attention and holds it with ease. Korra plays with her heart and you can tell what she's feeling through her music.

It sounds like she's happy and content with things but there's something that sounds like she's confused about something to Asami. _What's going on in her head? Usually Korra wears her heart on her sleeves but there are times when I can't read her. Is there something that she's not telling me?_ The raven haired woman decides to make her presences known. She coughs a little causing the music major to jump and almost dropping her guitar. The heiress couldn't help but laugh at the DJ's reaction.

"That wasn't funny, Asami. You scared me" Korra said glaring at Asami.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it" Asami said laughing.

"I thought you were asleep" Korra said rolling her eyes.

"I was but you wasn't in bed when I woke up" Asami said pouting.

"Like you need me to stay in bed so you can sleep"

"No but I prefer if you did. You're so warm"

"I told you that I'm the hottest thing in this room" Korra said running her hand through her hair.

"Oh shush" Asami said giggling.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was already starting to awake up when you started playing. What was that you were playing?" Asami asked curious.

"Nothing, just messing around. Ever since I woke up this morning felt this urge to play my old guitar" Korra said shrugging.

"I get it. I'm the same way with tinkering. I just the urge to fix something, I can't explain it" Asami said smiling.

"It's nice knowing that you get me" Korra said laughing a little.

"We're very passionate about what we love"

"Yeah, it explains how we've bee dating so long"

"Really? My reason for dating is kind of superficial" Asami said smirking a little.

"I know that you were dating me for my looks. You jerk" Korra said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh please like you're any better" Asami said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Yeah you're right but can you blame me? Have you looked in the mirror lately? I mean even without makeup, you're fucking hot"

"True, I am hot" Asami said smugly.

"Conceited much?" Korra said laughing.

"You started this. I'm just going along with it"

"Dork" Korra said shaking her head.

There was a knock on the door before it was opened. It was Tonraq with his head peeking through the door with a grin on his face.

"Hey girls, I have a favor to ask of the two of you" Tonraq said smiling brightly.

"Depends on what it is and how much you're paying me" Korra said turning in her chair.

"I have to pay my own daughter to do something for me" Tonraq said pouting.

"The last time I did something for you, I was sore for a week and I lost part of my memory of what happened that day so yes"

"That's cold and it wasn't that bad. Your memory came back" Tonraq said folding his arms.

"Yeah 2 weeks later" Korra deadpanned.

"What's your favor, Tonraq?" Asami asked curious.

"Well today I made a bet with a friend of mine that Korra would bring someone with her a week ago. He didn't believe me when I told him yesterday when I told him that she did and you are extremely beautiful. I want you to come with me prove that I was right" Tonraq said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Dad! You made a bet on my love life! I can't believe you" Korra said frowning.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. I could've done something completely worse" Tonraq said not exactly helping himself.

"I'm sorry Asami. My Dad isn't the sharpest pencil in the bunch" Korra said shaking her head.

"It's quite alright, Korra and Tonraq is right. It could be worse" Asami said being neutral.

"See Asami agrees with me" Tonraq said smiling.

"She's being nice, Dad. I want half of what you bet" Korra said folding her arms.

"What? Half? How about 25%?"

"Half or no deal" Korra said narrowing her eyes.

"Fine. Get ready" Tonraq said leaving the room.

"I can't believe him sometimes" Korra said shaking her head.

"It's kind of funny if you think about" Asami said smiling a little.

"Not really. What Dad bets on their daughter's love life?"

"Apparently yours" Asami said smugly.

"Watch woman. I know where you sleep"

"As I you, love and you're a heavy sleeper than I am" Asami said smirking.

"N-Never" Korra said blushing.

* * *

End of ch. 9


	10. Chapter 10

Faking It ch. 10

**I don't own Legend of Korra or Money for Nothing by the cast of Empire**

* * *

Korra wasn't that her Dad was betting on her love life but he was making it up to her by giving her half of his winnings. It was 50 bucks that was now in her back pocket and she could use to get a new recording equipment. The music major needs it so when she makes her demo CD, she won't be using out-dated equipment that might breakdown on her. Asami looks at her girlfriend and laces their fingers together as they walked around the town.

The engineering major looks at the town and everything is covered in snow. It is literally like a winter wonderland and it is very beautiful. _So this is where Korra grow up. It's so beautiful that I don't see why she wanted to leave. I know that she left to pursue her dream of becoming a music producer but she could've came home more often._ The DJ would have came home more often if her Uncle wasn't so much of a dick and her parents weren't pressuring to bring someone home. It was the same thing every year that she came home and it was working on the darker woman's nerves.

"Hey Korra, what made you want to become a music producer?" Asami asked curious.

"Well Desna had a band when he was younger and he would take me to all of his gigs. I saw how much the audience loved the music that he made. I wanted to make my own music so I started playing around on the drums and I was really good at it" Korra said smiling.

"You mean the one in your room?"

"Yeah, I made them myself and practice everyday all day until my parents forced me to go to bed. When I was good at playing the drums, I picked up the guitar and I play until it felt like my fingers were going to fall off. I play because I get my feelings through without having to say anything"

"You're really good at it too. Maybe one day you'll play for me?" Asami asked smiling a little.

"I think that I can do that" Korra said grinning.

The couple walked around the town until it was getting colder and Asami was shivering a little. Korra decided it was time to go home and it wasn't long before they arrived in front of the front. The couple saw that Desna was sitting on top of the porch. He has this seriously pissed off look on his face and his hands were balled up into fists. It looked like the Water Tribe man was ready to hit anything that came near him. The music major has only seen this look on his cousin's face once and he knocked some punk that was hassling her.

"Desna? What's wrong?" Korra asked cautiously.

"It's my stupid lead singer. He fucking quit on us right before our gig for another band. I have to find a new lead singer in less than a hour or I have to pull out" Desna said breathing heavily through his nose.

"Why don't you sing with him, Korra?" Asami asked curious.

"I need a permanent lead singer and I know that Korra doesn't want to sing for me" Desna said sighing.

"Hey, I never said that! I said that I didn't think that I want sing for a living. I'll sing for you until you find a more permanent lead singer"

"You'll do that for me, Korra?" Desna asked smiling.

"Of course Des but remember it's only until you find someone else to fill the spot, okay?" Korra asked holding out her hand.

"Okay and thanks Korra" Desna said shaking Korra's hand excitedly.

Korra shakes her head a little as they climbed into Desna's car. The older Water Triber holds up his hand for Asami to high-five him and she does with a smile on her face. It wasn't long before they got to the Waterfall club. The bouncer lets them in throng the front door and the music major goes to help the band set up. The engineering major sits on one of the bar stool with Desna by her side. The Water Tribe man sees how the raven haired woman was staring at his younger cousin and smiles a little.

"You must really love her" Desna said crossing his arms.

"W-What do you mean?" Asami asked confused.

"Oh come on Asami, I see how you stare at her when she's not looking. Whatever she's doing has got you sprung" Desna said chuckling a little.

"Korra hasn't done anything to me. I just like being around her is all" Asami said blushing.

"Yeah right. You are so sprung that you don't even realize it" Desna said shaking his head a little.

"I know how I feel about my own girlfriend" Asami said rolling her eyes. "Okay if you say so but I have a favor to ask of you" Desna said turning serious.

"What is it?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to take care of here, alright. Korra doesn't have much experience in love but once she falls for someone, she falls hard. I believe that I can trust you to not hurt her" Desna said putting his hand on Asami's shoulder.

"I promise that I won't hurt her. I care about her too much to do that" Asami said smiling a little.

"Thanks Asami. I'm gonna help the guys finishing setting" Desna said walking towards the stage.

Asami looks at the stage to see Korra standing in front of a microphone before handing Desna a another microphone. The band kicked started the music and the light dimmed slightly.

_**Desna:  
Consumers, silver spooners  
It's nothin', we get money for it**_

_**Korra:**_  
_**Commas and zeros, that's the way we do it**_  
_**We make it work in this economy**_  
_**Rollin' dinero, pockets stay polluted**_  
_**Money is dirty and we don't play clean**_  
_**We chasin' paper, run, run, hurry, move it**_  
_**Get out the way if you ain't 'bout that green**_  
_**Intensive labor, taxes are included**_  
_**Ain't nothin' in this effin' world for free**_

_**Korra:**_  
_**We got to install microwave ovens**_  
_**Custom kitchen deliveries**_  
_**We got to move these refrigerators**_  
_**We got to move these color TVs**_

_**Desna:**_  
_**We are the people who turn illegal to legal**_  
_**We take the good with the evil, create more sales than the Beatles**_  
_**And the lion's our logo, we the sharks in the water**_  
_**Multimedia moguls, more offices than the oval**_  
_**We do everything, pull up in the game to entertain**_  
_**Finish it by any means necessary**_  
_**We everywhere, millionaires, billionaires, visionary**_  
_**Back to business, let's just spend, think it in and celebrate**_

_**Desna (Korra)**_  
_**(Move that work, move that work)**_  
_**Commercialize, commercialize**_  
_**(Get that work, get that work)**_  
_**To advertise, to advertise**_  
_**(Make it work, make it work)**_  
_**Look mom, I'm on TV**_  
_**(Gotta make it work, make it work)**_  
_**Hi mom, I'm on TV**_

_**Korra (Densa)**_  
_**My talent's worth a fortune (500)**_  
_**They know that I'm a boss**_  
_**I got the ice flossin'**_  
_**I'm all about my business (all about my money)**_  
_**I'm all about my business**_

Korra was panting slightly as the crowd cheered loudly with Asami being the loudest. The DJ walks off of the stage and walks towards the raven haired woman only to be blocked by someone's back. The music major frowned a little but quickly found out that she was being blocked by a guy.

"Hey beautiful, what's your name?"

"I'm not interested" Asami said frowning.

"Awww don't be like that. I'm Hasook by the way, can I buy a drink?" Hasook asked smirking a little.

"As I told you before, I am not interested. I'm here with someone" Asami said shaking her head.

"Who could that be?"

"Hey Asami, is this chump bothering you?" Korra asked coming to her side.

"Hi Baby, this is Hasook" Asami said wrapping her arm around Korra's neck.

"We've met before" Korra said glaring at Hasook.

"Well if it isn't the Freak. I can't believe that you actually have someone that's interested in you. Are you blackmailing her into being with you?" Hasook asked folding his arms.

"No, that's more your style" Korra said flipping him off. "Oh please, I don't believe that she's with you blackmailing her or paying her" Hasook said rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me but Korra isn't blackmailing me or paying me to be with her. I'm with her because I'm in love with her and I don't appreciate that you're questioning my relationship" Asami said frowning.

"Then you should know that a dick hanging between her legs" Hasook said smirking.

"I know that and I know that she is definitely bigger than you ever hope to be" Asami said without hesitation.

Hasook's face started to turn red and glares at Korra before quickly walking away from them. The music major was glad that he walked from them because she wasn't sure what he might have done or said to them. She can't stand the Water Tribe guy because he was an ass to her. Hasook used to be friends with the DJ when they were younger until he asked her out when she was 12. Korra told him no because she wasn't interested in him that way and he didn't take it very well.

Asami could see that Korra was still glaring at Hasook's retreating back before pulling her into a kiss. The music major was surprised by the kiss but melts into it and kisses the engineering major.

"Hey, you were great up there" Asami said smiling a little.

"Thanks" Korra said smiling back.

* * *

End of ch. 10


	11. Chapter 11

Faking It ch. 11

* * *

Asami was watching Desna and Korra practice for their next upcoming gig. The older Water Triber has the younger Water Triber singing Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown. The music major has the lyrics memorized, it's just the choreography that needs work. Desna was trying to get the DJ to copy Chris's moves exactly the way he does them but she was getting annoyed with him rather quickly.

"I know the damn choreography. Will you lay off alright?" Korra yelled glaring at her cousin.

"No, you're late on the spin and you're timing on chorus is too early" Desna said glaring right back.

"If you'll keep up with fucking tempo, maybe I wouldn't be coming in too early" Korra said frowning.

"You're blaming this on me" Desna asked outraged. "If the shoe fits" Korra said crossing her arms.

"I can't believe you! If anything, this is your fault not mine" Desna said shoving Korra.

"Moron!" Korra said shoving Desna back.

"Idiot" Desna said shoving Korra back.

They go back and forth calling each other names and shoving each other. It quickly escalated into a full on fight and I made a move to stop but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that it was the bass player. I think that his name is Tahno or something like that.

"I wouldn't if I was you. I got in the middle of these two fighting and ended up with a black eye and a busted lip. It's better to just let me fight it out and I'm Tahno by the way" Tahno said smiling a little.

"Asami. Korra's girlfriend" Asami said smiling back.

"The kid actually brought a girl home and a rather attractive one at that. I have to say that she has very good taste" Tahno said chuckling.

"Thank… I guess" Asami said unsure.

"It was meant as compliment"

"Okay if you say so. Are they always like this?" Asami asked curious.

"Not all the time but the both of them can pretty testy when they want something to be perfect. Desna and Korra are super perfectionists when it comes to their music and tend to butt heads" Tahno said shrugging.

"And they end up physically hurting each other in the process. Why don't any of you stop them?" Asami asked frowning.

"Because they'll end tired and apologizing to each other afterwards. We just let figure it out on their own" Tahno said smirking a little.

"Tahno, you better not be hitting on Asami" Korra called from the floor.

"Oh can it, Uh-avatar. She's too madly in love you to see anyone else" Tahno said rolling his eyes.

Korra and Desna were laying on the floor breathing heavily. They were tired from shoving and taking shots at each other. It wasn't long before they were apologizing to each other like Tahno had said. _I will never understand these two and I don't think that I want to. Least they're not fighting anymore._ Both Water Tribers got off of the ground and back to practicing and it was going a lot better than it was before.

The band members were flowing with each other and it was showing in the music. The raven haired woman nodded along with the music major's melodious voice and there was a lot of passion behind it. It was 2 hours of the practicing before calling it quits for the day. The band figure out what songs they were going to use for their set for their next gig while Desna tries to find their permanent lead singer. The couple was walking around town hand-in-hand and the DJ was moving her jaw because of the punch that she deserved from her cousin.

"Both of you are truly something" Asami said giggling.

"I love Desna and everything but he can be an ass" Korra said shaking her head.

"You two are just alike so wouldn't that make you an ass too" Asami said smirking.

"Watch it, woman" Korra said glaring at Asami.

"What? It's true but you make a cuter ass" Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

"I don't do cute. I'm smokin" Korra said flexing her free arm.

"Whatever you say, Sweetie" Asami said rolling her eyes.

"Can you stop calling me Sweetie? It's too overly too cute"

"Would you prefer Honey?"

"Oh Spirit, that's worse" Korra said shaking her head. "I could get worse with the nicknames" Asami said giggling.

"I rather stick with Sweetie than anything else that you might come up" Korra said shivering a little.

"I was just kidding, Korra. If you really don't want to call you then I'll think of something else" Asami said wrapping her arms around Korra's bicep.

"Nah, it's okay" Korra said smiling a little.

The couple walks into a small restaurant and grabs a small booth on the side. Korra used to come here all the time with her Dad after one of their fishing trips when she was younger. It has really good seaweed noodles but they're not as good as her Mom's but she likes them anyways. _Man, this place hasn't change a bit since the last time I was here. It's nice to know that things hasn't changed that much since I've been gone._

The music major drumming her fingers along the table as the engineering major looks over the menu to see what she wants. The DJ looks at the heiress as the butterflies was fluttering around in her stomach. _Why am I feeling this way? I never felt like this before when I looked at Asami before. Am I sick or something? I mean I felt this way when I looked at Mako but it's different. I feel super warm for some reason._

_ If I didn't know any better, I would say that I'm falling for her. That's crazy. I don't feel that way about Asami. I mean she's my best friend and don't get me wrong. She's attractive… insanely attractive. Anyone would be lucky to have her but why does that me make want to punch whoever that might be. I don't like people like Hasook hitting on her but that's normal, right? She's my friend and I don't want anyone to hurt her, right?_

Korra snaps out of her thoughts when something grabs her hand. She looks to see that it was a pale hand holding her hand and it was belongs to Asami. The music major looks up at the engineering major to see that she has a concern look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, why do you ask?" Korra asked nervously.

"Because you had this real conflicted look on your face. It was like you were debating with yourself in your head. Something's bothering" Asami said frowning slightly.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just thinking about my next gig" Korra said sheepish.

"Nervous? You?" Asami asked blinking twice.

"I never sang this much before in a long time so it's all a new experience for me"

"You don't seem nervous when you're a DJ"

"It's different from singing. When I'm a DJ, I let the music speak for me and most of the time, I have to worry about is if the audience is dancing or not. With singing, I have to worry about remembering the lyrics and hitting the right notes. The audience will let you if you're doing okay or not" Korra said sighing.

"Korra, you're an amazing singer" Asami said squeezing Korra's reassuringly.

"Are you sure that you're not just saying that because we're dating and you're trying to spare my feeling?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know that I wouldn't do that to you and I honestly think that you're an amazing singer" Asami said smiling.

"Thanks Asami" Korra said smiling back.

* * *

End of ch. 11


	12. Chapter 12

Faking It ch. 12

**I don't own Legend of Korra or Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown**

* * *

Korra was standing on the stage of Waterfall club testing the microphone that was going to use. She was nervous as hell about performing in front of everyone and it looks like it was gonna be a packed house tonight. _Awww great, just what I need. A house packed with people to embarrass myself in front of. No, I can't freak myself out. I'll be fine as long as Desna and the guys are with me. Oh Spirit, more people are coming in. _

_I can't do this, I just can't._ Korra turned around to tell the guys that she can't do this and came face to face with pair of stunning green eyes staring back at her. It was Asami with a concern look on her face.

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked concerned.

"I can't do this, 'Sami. There's way too people in here and I am freakin out" Korra said shaking her head.

"Sweetie, you are going to be fine. Don't worry about them" Asami said grabbing Korra's hand.

"That's gonna be kinda hard with all of them staring at me"

"Okay then just focus on me and only me" Asami said smiling sweetly.

"I don't kn-"

The music major was cut off mid sentence by a pair of crimson red lips. The DJ instantly relaxes and kissed the engineering major back. The Water Tribe woman grabs the heiress by the waist, pulling her in close to her. The kiss would have gotten more heated if a cough hadn't broken the silence between them. Both women quickly separated from each other and turned to see that Desna was smirking smugly at them. Korra was blushing profusely as Asami was glaring daggers at the older Water Triber.

"I know that you can't really keep your hands off of each other but we do have a gig to do. Korra, you can get hands-y with your girlfriend on your own time" Desna said snickering.

"I'll see you after the show, Sweetie" Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

The raven haired woman walks off of the stage and takes a seat at the bar. She was full view of the stage and it will be easier for Korra to see her as well. The music major was standing in front of the band with microphone in hand. She scans the crowd for her girlfriend and easily finds her at the bar. The DJ smiles brightly at the engineering major before opening her mouth to start singing.

Korra:  
**Turn up the music cause the song just came on  
Turn up the music if they try to turn us down  
Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow  
Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down**

**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air**  
**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up**  
**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air**  
**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up**  
**And**

**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)  
Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)  
Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)**

**T-t-turn up the music**  
**T-turn up the**

**Turn up the music cause the sun just came up**  
**Turn up the music if they try to turn us down**  
**Turn up the music, cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow**  
**Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down**

**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air**  
**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up**  
**If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air**  
**Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up**  
**And**

**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)**  
**Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)**  
**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)**  
**Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)**

**Save my life (just dance with me)**  
**All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it upppp**  
**Girl, dance with me (just dance with me)**  
**Girl, can I see that**  
**I really wanna touch that**  
**Baby can I feel that (t-turn up the)**  
**Turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**Turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**Turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**Turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**Turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**Turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**Turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**Turn it up (just dance with me)**

**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)**  
**Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)**  
**Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)**  
**Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah, leggo)**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)**

**Turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**Turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**T-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**Turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**Turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**T-turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**Turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**T-t-t-t-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)**  
**Turn up the music**

Korra was panting slightly as she stares at out into the crowd. Everyone was on their feet and clapping but the music major was focusing on someone in particularly. They was the loudest in the crowd and meant the most to her. The band was patted her on the back as Desna wraps his arm around her neck out of nowhere.

"You did awesome, Korra" Desna said grinning.

"Thanks Des" Korra said smiling back.

"Now you can get hands-y with your girlfriend" Desna said laughing.

"S-Shut up, Desna!" Korra said pushing her cousin away.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to touch your girlfriend… everywhere" Desna said grinning perversely.

"I mean it, Des. Shut up" Korra said glaring at Desna.

"Okay, okay I'll lay off but you might want to get to Asami fast"

"What do you mean?" Korra asked confused.

Desna turns her head in the direction to see that Hasook was standing next to Asami. It was obvious that she wasn't comfortable with him standing so close to her. This was enough to get Korra's blood boiling and want to kick the shit out of him. The music major hops off the stage and quickly walks over towards there and inserts herself between them. The DJ and Hasook stares at each other intently and it was easy to see the lightning flowing through their stares.

"Oh look it's the freak" Hasook said smirking.

"Back off Hasook, Asami wants nothing to do with a punk like you" Korra said frowning.

"You know that it's kind of hard to imagine that you're to able please someone this beautiful. She needs a real man that someone that's pretending to be one" Hasook sneered.

"Our relationship isn't based on sexuality but Korra is more than able to please me in that area. I highly doubt that you would be able to besides she's more of a man than you never hope to be" Asami said glaring at Hasook.

"Whatever you say, beautiful. If you want to be with a real man than you know where to find me" Hasook said winking.

Asami glares at Hasook as he walks away from them into the crowd. _The nerve of that guy. Someone really needs to out him in his place._ The raven haired woman turns to face her girlfriend who was silent all of a sudden. The music major's cheek was slightly darken to due the blush that she is sporting. She couldn't believe that the heiress said those things to Hasook about her. They haven't anything more than kissing but she wouldn't mind too much doing more with her. The older woman grabs the younger woman's hand jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay, Korra?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?" Korra asked concerned.

"Yeah now that you're here to protect me from creeps like him" Asami said smiling.

"Yeah right, like you really need my protection" Korra said rolling her eyes playfully.

"I know but I like knowing that I have it" Asami said kissing Korra on the cheek.

"Well we have one more thing in common" Korra said blushing slightly.

"What's that?" Asami asked curious.

"We can't stand Hasook" Korra said grinning.

* * *

End of ch. 12


	13. Chapter 13

Faking It ch. 13

* * *

Korra didn't think it would be big deal of watching a drinking contest between the members of the band. She was used to seeing how drunk they get. The music major isn't much of a drinker herself but she could hold her own against the best of them. The guys can be a bit much when they have enough to drink. Desna got the 'brilliant' idea of challenging Asami to join in which she accepted after the older Water Triber called her out.

This was no ordinary drinking contest because it involves drinking Southern Fire Water. That stuff is ridiculous strong if you're not used to drinking it. The DJ tried to talk the engineering major out of it but once she's been challenged by someone, there was no way of talking her out of it. The younger woman sat back and watch as shot after shot were swallowed. The Duke is the drummer of the band was the first to bow out after 4 shots.

_Such a light weight._ Bumi is the bass player of the band and was the next one to bow out after 6 shots of Fire Water. Tahno was the next one to bow after 7 shots and he passed out soon afterwards. It was Desna and the heiress left and they were throwing back shots like it was nothing. The older cousin has a rather high tolerance for alcohol as the raven haired woman. They were up to 10 shots glasses a piece and it seems that the liquor was starting to get to the both of them.

"You alright over there, Asami?" Desna slurred.

"I'm fine _hic_ if you are" Asami said with her cheek turning pinkish.

"I'm fine. I am amazing" Desna said giggling like a school girl.

Desna and Asami looked at each other for a moment before giggling like school girls. _Awww, they're drunk. What am I gonna do with these two?_ Korra gets up and calls a cab for the passed out band member. She gives the cab driver their addresses and money for the ride home. The music major returns inside of the cab to find her cousin and girlfriend still drinking and giggling. The DJ rubs her temple a little before taking the shot glasses away from them. The two drunkenly glare at her or what is supposed to look like a glare. She couldn't really tell.

"Okay, I'm cutting the both of you off. You've had enough" Korra said frowning.

"We're not drunk. We're fine" Desna slurred.

"Yeah _hic_ we didn't have that much" Asami said giggling.

"Riiiight and I'm the Easter Bunny. I'm taking the both of you home now" Korra said dragging her drunken cousin across the floor.

She threw Desna in the back seat before returning to retrieve her equally drunk girlfriend. It was a lot more difficult to get the engineering major to stand up. The music major picks up the heiress bridal style as she wraps her arms around her neck. The raven haired woman snuggles into her girlfriend's neck and breathes in her scent. _Korra smells so good. Did she always smell like this?_ The darker woman sets the paler woman into the passenger seat and buckling her up before getting in the car herself.

The shorter woman drives towards her cousin's house and drops him off there. Her Uncle wasn't happy about seeing how drunk his son was but glad that his niece was the sober one driving. Korra leaves before her Uncle gets started on his rant on her 'lifestyle'. She gets back in the car and drives home. The music major parks the car before helping Asami out. _Hopefully Mom and Dad are asleep by now and went to bed. I don't think Asami would want them to see her like this_.

The DJ enters the house with the heiress leaning against her to stay standing upright. The couple manage to get to darker woman's room without waking up her parents. It was hard with the paler woman giggling uncontrollably but they make it. The shorter woman sets the taller woman on the bed and sighs in relief.

"Korra"

"Yes Asami"

"I have a secret to tell you but you can't tell Korra" Asami said drunkenly.

_Okay, she wants to tell me something that she doesn't want me to know. She's definitely drunk._

"okay I wont tell, Korra. What's the secret?" Korra asked rolling her eyes.

"For the last 3 years, I have been in love with her. I was just too afraid to tell her how I feel because I think she won't be interested in me"

Korra's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at this piece of information. _Say what? Did she… Did she just say that she's in love with me? Asami's in love with me. With me? Asami's been in love with me for 3 years. Why didn't she something soon to me? When did she fall in love with me? Why didn't I see it sooner? Why am I feeling so happy about her being in love with me?_

_**Maybe because you're in love with her too.**_

_Ugh, what do you want?_

_**I'm here to help you too**_

_I don't need your help._

_**When haven't you needed my help, Korra?**_

…

_**Uh-huh, that's what I thougth. You're in love with Asami**_

_I'm in love with Asami. She's my best friend_

_**And you love her.**_

_She's my best friend so of course I love her. In a platonic way_

_**Then why did you get lealous when Hasook was talking to her? Explain that.**_

_You know that I can't stand Hasook and I don't want Asami anywhere near him. If he hurts her, I'll rip him to shreds_

_**That says that you love her. What if she liked him and wanted to go out with him, then what?**_

_Asami wouldn't go out with a jerk like him, She's with me and she wouldn't cheat on me with him._

_**What happens when you guys return to Republic City?**_

_What do you mean? Nothing gonna change when we get back._

_**You guys are faking dating. All of this is gonna end when you get back. You wont be a couple anymore. Are you gonna be able to handle that?**_

_I… uh… I-I don't k-know._

_**You have to figure out if you want to be more than just friends or not wit Asami before you lose her to someone else. Just think about**_

For Korra, this is a bitter pill to swallow. She doesn't want to lose Asami to anyone but she doesn't own her. She doesn't have a right to dictate who the raven haired woman goes out with or sees. The music major sighs a little and rubs her forehead. _What do I want from Asami? I mean she is my best friend and I love spending time with her. I hate seeing guys flirting with her because I know that they're not worthy of her but who am I to judge._

_ Maybe… I am in love with her but I don't think I'm worthy of her either._ The DJ wasn't expecting a certain heiress to get up and push her onto the bed, straddling her hips. The Water Triber looks up to see the engineering major staring down at her with darken eyes and a smirk on her face.

"A-Asami, what a-are you d-doing?" Korra asked blushing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Asami asked capturing Korra's lips in a passionate kiss.

Korra was caught off guard by the kiss but all train of thought went out of the window. Asami sweeps her tongue against the music major's lips, asking for permission which she quickly gave. The kiss was quickly getting heated as well as the room. The darker woman was getting really turned by what's happening as the blood rushing down south. The paler woman could feel it through the fabric of her girlfriend's pants.

"Someone's enjoying this as much as I am" Asami said giggling.

"Asami wait. We can't do this" Korra said pulling away.

"Why? Do you not want me?" Asami asked slightly hurt.

"It's not that I don't want because I really do but not like this. I want our first time to be when the both of us are sober" Korra said kissing lightly on the lips.

"Okay Korra" Asami said nodding.

Korra gets up to relieve herself and change into some pajamas. Asami changed too before crawling under the covers, waiting for the music major. The DJ walks out and crawls under the covers. The heiress snuggles up to her girlfriend before falling asleep. The younger woman kisses the older woman on the forehead before going to sleep.

* * *

End of ch. 13


	14. Chapter 14

Faking It ch. 14

* * *

Asami woke up the next morning with a hangover like no other. _Dammit, I should've have listen to Korra and not agreed to that drinking contest with Desna. She's said that Southern Fire Water is really strong but I didn't think that it would that strong. I hope that I didn't know anything to embarrassing._ The raven haired woman cautiously sat up and a hand throng her long wavy hair. The room was spinning slightly and she wanted to blow chunks but the feeling past when the heiress slowly breaths in and out through her nose.

"Looks someone finally woke up"

Asami looks to see that it was Korra and she leaning against her desk with her arms folded. A amused smirk was tugging at the edges of her mouth and it didn't help that the engineering major wanted to kiss that damn smirk off.

"I am never drinking Southern Fire Water ever again" Asami said flopping on the bed.

"I did tell you not to overdo it even then I told you not to get into a drinking with Desna in the first place. Here this should help" Korra said handing Asami some aspirin and a water bottle.

Asami graciously takes the pills and water bottle and quickly downs them in one fell swoop. It's gonna be a few minutes before the medicine takes a full effects but it could be worse. Naga crawls up on the bed and lays her head on the heiress' stomach. The raven haired woman smiles a little as she begins to stroke the white haired dog's head.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Korra asked curious.

From Asami could tell, she heard a slight hesitation in Korra's voice. _What would make Korra hesitant? Oh Spirit, what the hell did I do last night? Please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing. I remember going to the club with Korra, watching the band's performance, getting into that stupid drinking Desna but everything after that is a blur. Why can't I remember what happen after that? Damn alcohol! Damn Desna! What the hell did I do?!_ The engineering sits up and leans back against the headboard.

"I remember going to the club with you and Desna, watching the band's performance and getting into the drinking contest your cousin but I don't remember anything after that. I didn't doing to embarrass you, did I?" Asami asked worriedly.

"No, you didn't do anything to embarrass me. I cut you guys off getting any drunker. I took you both home after leaving the club which was kinda hard but I managed. Asami, can I ask you something?" Korra asked turning serious.

"W-What is it?" Asami asked nervously.

"How long have you been in love with me?" Korra asked throwing Asami for a loop.

"P-Pardon me?"

"How long have you been in love with me? Last night when you were drunk, you made me promise not to tell myself that you were in love for the last 3 years. Why didn't say anything to me? I thought that we were friends" Korra said frowning slightly.

Asami stared at Korra with a wide eyed expression on her face. She wanted to disappear into the ground and never come out ever again. _I can't believe that I told Korra about my feelings for while I was drunk. Cliché much? Normally I am able to hold my liquor but I underestimated the power of Southern Fire Water. It caused me to reveal my deepest feelings for my best friends. She was going to find out one way or another but I didn't want to be under the influence when I managed to tell her about them. _

_I could just that I was really drunk and didn't know what I was talking about. I can't say that because I don't want to lie about my feeling then late come out saying that I was lying about not having feelings for her. I can't do that to Korra and I refuse to. I'll take whatever I'll get from her and move on from it. I know that Korra will always be my best friend and care about me regardless if we pursue a romantic relationship or not. I'll be happy with just having her in life. It's time to woman up and take up some responsibility._

"We are friends Korra but I was afraid of your reaction when you would find out. It's true that I've in love with you for the last 3 years and I should've told you sooner but I didn't think that you were return my affections or want to be friends after told you. I was fear of you losing you" Asami said looking down.

"That's ridiculous. Even I didn't feel the same about you, I wouldn't stop being your friend. You stood by me when you found out my secret like a true friend. You're more than just a friend to me, Asami. You're my family and I will always be there for you no matter what even though you tried to jump me last night" Korra said jokingly.

"I w-what now?" Asami asked shocked.

"After you confessed your feelings for me, you started kissing me and straddled me. We didn't go any further than that since I stop us. I didn't want our time together to be while you were drunk and couldn't remember" Korra said smiling a little.

"This is so embarrassing. I am so sorry, Korra" Asami said red faced and all.

"It's okay. I'd forgive you since you're my girlfriend and I love you"

"Korra, your room is soundproofed. I don't think that your parents can hear us from outside the door" Asami said dropping her hands from her face.

"I know that, Asami. I care about you a lot more than I cared to admit. After a few days of being here and being alone with you, I've realized that I'm in love you with you. I want you to be my girlfriend for real" Korra said taking Asami's hands into her own.

"R-Really?" Asami asked surprised.

"Yeah really. Asami, will you be my girlfriend for real?"

"Of course, I love to be your girlfirned… for real this time" Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

* * *

End of ch. 14


	15. Chapter 15

Faking It ch. 15

* * *

Asami couldn't believe that Korra asked her to be her girlfriend… for real this time. It's like a dream come true and all of her effort weren't for not. The engineering major is on cloud 9 and isn't planning on coming down any time soon. She doesn't want to stop feeling like this because her affections are being returned and it feels amazing. This means that I can kiss Korra without it being apart of a clever scheme to fool her parents.

It will be because I can express my love for her and no one else. The heiress snaps out of her thoughts when she noticed that the music major was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry what?"

"You were spacing out on me. Are you okay?" Korra asked worried.

"Yes, I'm okay. I was thinking?" Asami said smiling sheepishly.

"About what?" Korra asked curious.

"You" Asami said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Laying it on a little thick, aren't we?" Korra said blushing.

"I don't think so. I've been holding back my feelings for a long time so they're coming out. Is that weird?" Asami asked looking down at her hands.

"No, it's not weird. I want you to express your feelings and I don't want to hold back, alright?" Korra asked lifting Asami's chin.

"Okay" Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

Korra was caught a little off guard but kisses Asami back with the same passion. The raven haired woman moan a little into the kiss as the music major nibbles on her bottom lip. The engineering major feel herself being pushed further back onto the mattress as the DJ climbs on top of her. The heiress isn't against to what is happening though it is a little early in their relationship to being this but they've known each other long enough to trust the other.

The paler woman trusts that the darker wouldn't hurt her and is willing to give all of her. The shorter woman's right hand tugged at the hem of the taller woman's shirt, asking permission. The older woman pulled away from the younger woman to get rid of her shirt and toss it on the floor, showing off a lacy black bra. Korra gulped as she feels herself getting harder by the second. Asami smirks a little before grabbing the music major's hand placing it on her left breast.

"A-Asami, are y-you okay w-with this? We can stop if you want" Korra said nervously.

"I'm more than okay with this. I'm done with holding myself back. I want you to be my first" Asami said smiling fondly at the woman above her.

"Wait… you. Mako. You didn't?" Korra asked confused.

"No, we didn't sleep together. I loved Mako but I wasn't ready but I am now. I want to give you my virginity" Asami said blushing.

Korra never felt more honored than she does now. She couldn't believe that Asami is willing to give up her virginity to her. The DJ doesn't have much experience in these things as the heiress does. The music major doesn't want to mess this up and end up hurting the engineering major.

"This means a lot to me, Asami. I don't want to hurt you" Korra said kissing Asami on the forehead.

"I know that you won't hurt me" Asami said smiling.

"Asami, I'm a… virgin too. I don't know what I'm doing and I'm afraid to hurt you unintentionally" Korra said sighing a little.

"Korra, you won't hurt me. I know you and I know that you wouldn't hurt me intentionally" Asami said taking Korra's face in her hands.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're my best friend and you never hurt me before. You have told so many times that I rely on those words" Asami said smiling.

"I don't deserve you" Korra said resting her forehead on Asami's.

"I could say the same thing about you but one day I will"

Korra captures Asami's lips as she squeezes her breast causing her to moan loudly. The music major takes the heiress' left breast in her hand and kneads both boobs at the same time. The engineering major moans as the wetness starts to grow between her legs. _Damn, her moans are sexy!_ The DJ reaches behind the raven haired woman and unclasps the black bra freeing her breasts. The blue eyed woman takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks on it.

The green eyed woman gasps as she arches her back. The darker woman smirks a little as she swirls the nipple in her mouth as she light drags her nails along the paler woman's stomach to her sweatpants. It wasn't long before chocolate brown hand reaching the hem of the sweatpants and pulls them down a pair of milky legs. It was obvious that the older woman was horny as her panties are soaking wet.

The younger woman insert index and middle finger inside of the taller woman causing her to causing her moan loudly. The shorter woman pumps her finger in and out of her lover while using her thumb to move the clit in circler motions.

"Oh Spirits, K-Korra"

Korra lets go of Asami's nipple and pulls her shirt over her head before discarding it on the floor. The DJ kisses down the engineering major's stomach to her soaking wet pussy. The blue eyes woman licks the heiress causing her to arch her back off of the bed. The music major chuckles as she sucks on the raven haired woman's clit, making her say her name over and over again. The green eyed woman laced her fingers in her lover's dark brown locks egging her to continue what she was going.

_Oh Spirit, her tongue feels so good but I want her inside of me already! F-Fuck, Korra. Stop teasing me!_ The older woman stops the younger woman from what she was doing causing her to look at her with a confused look on her face. The taller woman pulls the shorter woman in a searing kiss and flips them over. The darker woman is confused on what's going on until the paler pulls her shorts off along with her boxer, leaving her completely naked. Korra is standing at full attention as Asami stares at her wide eyed.

"K-Korra, you're h-huge" Asami said surprised.

"You're not grossed out by me" Korra said thrown for a loop.

"Of course not, Korra. I told you that I didn't care that you have a dick and it doesn't make a difference now that we're dating. I care about you and I love you" Asami said seriously.

Asami straddling Korra, lining her dick with her vagina. The engineering major lowers herself slowly onto the music major until they come to her hymen. The heiress takes a deep breath and lowers herself until the DJ was completely sheathed inside of her. _They weren't lying when they said that it was going to hurt but it could be worse. I am Asami Sato and I can take a little pain. I want to do this with Korra and only her. _

The performer moan loudly as she was inside of her girlfriend. It's better than what she could imagine it would be but reframed from moving so the green eyed beauty could get used to her size. It was a few minutes for the paler woman to adjust to the darker woman's size but moves her hips up and down. The shorter woman moans as grabs a hold of the taller woman's hips.

"F-Fuck Asami, you're so tight" Korra moaned.

"Make love to me, Korra. Make love to me right now" Asami said riding Korra.

Hearing that destroyed all of Korra's self control. The music major flips them over so she was on top and grabbed a hold of the bed sheets. The DJ thrusts inside of the engineering major, searching for her G-spot. The performer tried different angles until she hit a certain spot causing the raven haired woman's eyes to roll into the back of her head. Find it! The green eyed woman wraps her legs around the blue eye's woman waist and her arms around her neck.

The older woman couldn't believe how much pleasure that she was feeling right now. She doesn't want it to end but she's reaching her climax. The younger woman loved how the taller woman is wrapping around her and squeezing her. Damn, I'm so close but I have to get Asami off first. The shorter woman's thrusts got faster and harder causing more pleasure for her lover.

"K-Korra, I'm g-gonna"

Asami came hard, squeezing around Korra tightly. Korra came hard inside of the raven haired woman before collapsing on top of her. The couple was panting, trying to catch their breath. The music major looks at the engineering major before giving her a lazy kiss.

"That was amazing" Asami said smiling.

"Yeah, you felt really good. I think that I'm gonna be whip" Korra said laughing a little.

"I wouldn't mind if you were" Asami said smirking.

"Oh Spirit, you're not gonna use this against are you?" Korra asked through narrowed eyes.

"What? No, I wouldn't do that" Asami said giggling.

The door of Korra's opens to reveal a smiling Desna who didn't know what he was walking in on. His smiles drops as he looks at his cousin and girlfriend naked in her bed.

"You know a sock on the doorknob would be very helpful net you two decide to get it on" Desna said covering his eyes.

He walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. Asami and Korra looked at each other with matching blushes before laughing nervously.

* * *

End of ch. 15


	16. Chapter 16

Faking It ch. 16

* * *

Korra was feeling very conflicted at the moment. She's feeling over the moon about having Asami as a girlfriend for real this time and making love for the first time. On the other hand, she was feeling embarrassed that Desna walked in on them just they were finished. _Knowing Des, he's going to hold over my head for the next several months or years of my life. You know what, I don't care because Asami's my girlfriend and nothing is better than having her by my side._

_ I wander how much things are going to change between us now that we're legitimately dating now. I mean she's still my best friend and I know that I can talk to her about anything. This does mean that I can kiss, hug, hold hand, and among 'other' things whenever I want to. Nothing's going to change between us. My parents were friends before they started dating and they're married. We're still the same people and everything are a little different than they're used to be. Asami and I are going to fine. I'm just gonna go with the flow and see where this goes._

"Korra? Korra!" Someone yelled. "Huh? Wha?" Korra asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart? You were spacing out" Senna asked worried.

"You had this weird look on your face" Tonraq said mimicking Korra's face.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something" Korra said laughing sheepishly.

"More like flashbacking" Desna said snickering.

Korra glares at her older cousin while kicking him in the shin at the same time. Desna keeps a straight face as he rubs his sore shin. Senna and Tonraq look at the younger members of their family with confused looks on their faces.

"Do you two have to go back to Republic City tomorrow? Can't you girls stay a few more days?" Tonraq asked pouting.

"Sorry Dad, we do. If we don't leave tomorrow, we'll never leave" Korra said smiling a little.

"As much as we love it, we have to go back. I wish that we could stay" Asami said smiling.

"You guys can come back for your next big break. We expect you to come with her, Asami" Senna said smiling brightly.

"I love to come back" Asami said smiling back.

"It's not like she has a choice. She's family now" Tonraq said patting Asami on the back.

It's been a long time since she's been a part of a family. The raven haired woman is feeling honored that Korra's family is so willing to allow to be a part of theirs. The music major grabs the engineering major's hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. This is the second time that the heiress has been told that she's part of family and it's feeling amazing.

"Well Korra, this is gonna be your last performance with the band. I say we make it count" Desna said smiling sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked confused.

"You said that you're only performing with us until we found a permanent lead singer"

"I've changed my mind. You and the band are going to come out to Republic City and we're going to take over the place with our music" Korra said laughing evilly.

"Uhhh Korra, I like the world domination by music but there's a slight problem" Desna said laughing nervous.

"What's that?" Korra asked confused.

"Well, we have to place to live if and when we get over there. Also we have no practice or a manager for that matter" Desna said counting each point on each finger.

"Damn, I didn't think that far" Korra said scratching her head.

"I have a idea" Asami said chiming.

"What's that?" Korra asked curious.

"Why doesn't the band move into the mansion since I have plenty of space? It has a band room and it's sound proof. What do you think" Asami asked nervously.

"Are you sure that you're comfortable with living 5 boys?" Desna asked raising an eyebrow.

"5? There's only you, Tahno, Bumi, and Kenshin" Korra said frowning.

"Sorry, I was counting you too. 4 guys and the wild card" Desna said smirking.

"I know stuff about you that others don't and I wont hesitate to spread them around the city" Korra said deadly serious.

"Okay, okay I was kidding. Geez" Desna said rolling his eyes.

"I'm okay with it. Korra, Bolin and Mako practically lives at my place so it's not really a big deal" Asami said smiling.

"That just leaves getting a manager"

"I'm sure if we play enough gigs we'll get one in no time" Korra said feeling pretty confident.

"Desna, are you sure that you're okay with moving out on your own? This is a pretty big step" Senna said seriously.

"I know Aunt Senna but I need to step on my own and follow my dreams. I can't do that with my Father hovering me like a hawk" Desna said turning serious.

"He has a point, Senna. Desna is more than old enough to make his own choice and I'm sure that they can make it" Tonraq said smiling.

"Thanks Uncle" Desna said smiling.

"No problem. One more child leaving the nest" Tonraq said shaking his head with a smile.

Korra and Desna swap idea about where they should perform at with Asami chiming in about what would be essential to the band's success. Tonraq and Senna lean back and watch the children brainstorm over this project that will definitely bring them closer together. Desna called the band to tell them that they're moving to Republic City so they'll become rock stars.

* * *

End of ch. 16


	17. Chapter 17

Faking It ch. 17

* * *

Korra couldn't believe that she's returning back to Republic City today with now girlfriend Asami. The music major packed up all of her stuff in her duffel bag waiting for the engineering major to finished packing up her stuff.

The DJ wasn't planning on coming home for the break nor was she expecting to start dating her best friend because of it. _Maybe coming home wasn't a complete bust after all. If I didn't come home then Asami wouldn't have confessed her feelings for me or realized that I'm in love with her. I have to thank Mom one day for bringing me and Asami together if she hadn't convinced me to come home after so long._

"Korra?"

Korra looks up to see Asami walking out of the bathroom. The raven haired woman was wearing her girlfriend's sweatshirt and baggy black pants to keep herself warm on the ride back to Republic City.

"Sorry what? I was spacing out" Korra said sheepishly.

"I could tell. What was you thinking about?" Asami asked curious.

"I was thinking that I have to thank my Mom for us one day" Korra said laughing a little.

"For what?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"If she hadn't forced me to come home for the break, we probably wouldn't be together right now" Korra said smiling.

"You know, you're right. She gave me the perfect opportunity to confess my feelings to you. We should thank her someday" Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

"Awww come on, can you keep your hands off of each other long enough to get on the boat"

The couple turned to the door to see that it was Desna with a perverted grin on his face. Korra glares at him before throwing a pillow at her older cousin. The pillow fell short as the Desna just chuckles at his little cousin.

"You're just jealous that I got a girlfriend before you did" Korra said sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah right. I'm not a one woman man besides I can't deprive the ladies of all this sweet loving if I'm off the market" Desna said running his hand through his hand.

"Thank the Spirits, you didn't turn out like him" Asami said shaking her head.

"I know right. I would be horrible" Korra agreed.

"Hey! I'm right here and I'm not that bad. I haven't gotten any complaints… recently" Desna muttered.

"Recently? You mean in the last 24 hours or the last week?" Korra asked smugly.

"I can't wait to ship you off to Republic City" Desna said half glaring at Korra.

"Yeah right, you be balling your eyes out like a baby along with Dyani every time I leave" Korra said putting her hands behind her hand.

Desna flipped Korra off before walking out of the room. The couple laughs a little as they grab their stuff before walking down the stairs. Senna and Tonraq was waiting for the girls along with Dyani and Atsadi playing around with Naga. The Water Tribe Chief gabs the bags from the girls before taking them to the truck. Senna came out of the kitchen with enough food to feed a small village in several bags.

"Mom! We're only going back to school, not war" Korra said face-palming herself.

"If you don't want your half, I'll gladly take all of it" Asami said smirking.

"Hey! I didn't say that I didn't want it. Don't touch my half, woman!" Korra said glaring at Asami.

"Testy, much?" Desna said snickering.

"Watch it pal, you're next" Korra said pointing at Desna.

"Don't get your boxers in twist, buddy" Desna said raising his hands in defense.

"I just wanted to make sure that you girls have decent meal while you're in school. I want you the both of you come back on your break" Senna said smiling.

"Don't worry Senna, I'll make sure that we both come see you" Asami said smiling back.

"Asami, please take care of yourself and Korra" Senna said taking Asami's hand into her own.

"Hey! I'm right here. Don't I have a say in this?" Korra asked frowning a little.

"No" Senna and Asami said simultaneously.

Korra hangs her head as both women laugh at her reaction. Both girls said their goodbyes to everyone though some were harder than others. Atsadi glued himself to the music major's legs while Dyani get the same with Asami. When the girls managed to pry the kids from their legs, they would switch to the other older girl's legs with blindly speed. They spent at least 20 minutes prying the kids from their legs, they were handed to Desna as a precaution.

They couple got into the truck with Tonraq before he drives off towards the docks. The car ride was rather quiet but it wasn't long. The Water Tribe Chief turns to the girl before pulling the both of them in a tight hug and didn't want to let go of either of them.

"Dad, you have to let us go eventually" Korra said laughing a little.

"We'll be back, I can promise you that" Asami said smiling.

"I know but I don't want to go. I'm going to miss you girls" Tonraq said sighing.

"We'll miss you too. We're coming back on our next break" Korra said wigging out of her Dad's grip.

"You better and Asami, watch this one for me" Tonraq said wrapping his arm around Asami.

"Understood and will do, Tonraq" Asami said giggling.

"What is with everyone asking Asami to watch me? I am capable of taking of myself" Korra said pouting.

"Right, bye Felicia" Asami said jokingly.

Tonraq barked out a laugh as Korra rolls her eyes at her girlfriend. The music major grabs her duffel bag before leading Asami towards the boat. The engineering major waves at Tonraq as they got onto the boat.

"How do you think our friends are going to react to us dating now?" Korra asked curious.

"I'm sure that Bolin and Mako would be happy for us, Kuvira wouldn't care one way or anther and Opal would say that it's about time" Asami said smiling.

"I can see that least we won't have to fake it being a couple anymore" Korra said wrapping her arms around Asami's waist.

Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck before leaning in to capture her lips. _Yeah, no more faking it._

* * *

End of ch.17


	18. Chapter 18

Faking It ch. 18

* * *

The couple finally arrived back in Republic City from the their trip to the Southern Water Tribe. Korra wanted to do nothing but take a shower and go to bed. Asami was glad to be back but it's a weird because now they're a couple but they're going to different homes. _It's going to be weird sleeping alone now that I've gotten used to sharing a bed. I don't want it to end._ The music major noticed her girlfriend's mind is somewhere else.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Asami said smiling.

"Asami, I know that you're lying" Korra said frowning.

"What makes you think that I'm lying?" Asami asked crossing her arms.

"Your left eyebrow twitched" Korra said shrugging.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your left eyebrow only twitches when you're lying. I picked up on it a year ago" Korra said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, it doesn't" Asami argued.

"Yeah, it does" Korra said nodding.

"No, it doesn't"

"How would you know?"

Asami opened her mouth to argue against it but there was nothing that she could say. It's true that she could know if her eyebrow twitches when she lies and it's not like Korra to lie about so trivial just to win an argument. The raven haired stopped to think for a moment. _Wow, our first argument as a couple and it's over eyebrows. Oh my Spirit, this is just funny and ridiculous. I mean we've had plenty of arguments before but it is just all new because we're a couple now._ The engineering major just giggles causing the music major to stare at her with a confused look on her face.

"What's so funny?" Korra asked confused.

"This is our first argument" Asami said giggling.

"What are you talking about? We've had plenty of argument before this one" Korra said growing even more confused.

"I mean this is our argument as a couple though it's pretty stupid" Asami said wrapping her arms around Korra's neck.

"Oh okay. It is pretty stupid but it's pretty special, I guess" Korra said wrapping her arms around Asami.

"Yeah, let's go home" Asami said kissing Korra on the lips.

"My place or yours?" Korra asked talking Asami by the hand.

"Yours since it's closer"

"My place, it is" Korra said leading the way.

The couple walks hand in hand towards Korra's apartment. A comfortable silence fell between them and neither of them felt breaking it. They are just content with just with one another. It wasn't long before they reached the DJ's apartment and she turned on the lights to find all of their friends inside with party hats on and noise makers. There was a huge sign saying 'congrats to the happy couple' in crude red and blue letter.

It was obvious that Bolin made the sign but it was the thought that counted. _Really Bo, really? This is what you do when I'm gone? I almost regret giving him the spare key to my apartment._ Mako gives them an apologetic smile and shrugs his shoulders but Bolin just hugs them and lifts them off of the ground in his excitement. Kuvira was leaning against the wall, looking awkward and like she didn't want to be here at all. The music major knows that Opal most likely dragged her and forced her to be here.

"I can't believe that you guys finally got together" Bolin said setting them down.

"Bo, what's with the sign? What would have happened if we weren't a couple?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would have played it off by saying it was a gag and laughed like an idiot" Bolin said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose and shakes her head at her best guy friend. She knows that he meant well but she wish that he would think things through. _Wow, ain't the kettle calling the pot black. I really shouldn't be talking since I almost never think things through._ The music major grabs Bolin by the front of his shirt and hugs him. The green eyed guy smile and returns the hug. The group off friends exchange hugs with the new couple in their group even through Kuvira tries to avoid any physical contact with anyone.

She didn't have much a choice when the DJ pulled her into a hug anyways. The group partied in and catch up on what everyone did while on vacation. Everyone laughs at how Bolin managed to completely embarrass himself in front of Opal's entire family. It still went well enough that they like him but they did give him a hard about dating the youngest member of the Beifong family. Mako didn't do anything but pull shifts at the police station though he manage to catch a few criminals.

Kuvira just studied the whole time which got a chorus of 'boos' from everyone in the room. It was a little past one in the morning when everyone left except for the couple. Korra threw her duffel bag in the closet before shedding her clothes for a tank top and shorts. The music major flops on the bed as the engineering major changes in some loose fitting pjs before climbing into bed. The raven haired woman snuggles into her girlfriend as the DJ covers the both of them with the blanket. The blue eyed woman is content with holding the heiress and rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Korra?"

"Yeah 'Sami"

"I love you too" Asami said smiling.

"I love you too" Korra said kissing Asami on the top of the head.

* * *

The End


End file.
